The Cursed Year
by pchop
Summary: He is dear to them both, but he is no longer himself. The cursed land transformed him into a beast; a manifestation of the rage and sorrow from decades ago. Athrun and Cagalli go down a path to save him, but is there one? READ and REVIEW. AsuCaga. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I am sitting on the bed trying to map out our next move in my head. The cottage room is dimly lit by the few sporadic candles. My partner, Athrun, is behind me, on the other bed, getting undressed. I try hard not to look, and focus on our next move, but him being naked behind me causes my mind to become victim to erotic visions. It's not that I haven't seen his...skin-I have, but only shirtless, or wrapped in a towel as he comes out of a hot bath. Those incidences just merely happened, but now he was _intentionally_ undressing in my presence. Not that he has much of a choice because we have to share this room for the time being, and it's too cold to go to an outhouse.

Well, I'm not going to look if that's what he wants. That's stupid of me to think. Why would he even want that? He doesn't even care.

He's quiet behind me and I know it's intentional because he wants me to concentrate on thinking of where we'll go to next for help. We've been working together for almost two months now, and yet we haven't discovered anything to stop the cursed one. It's understandable. The cursed one is only marked every fifty years. Those who have seen and/or experienced the previous cursed ones are either dead, too old and frightened, or were just babies when it happened. So it seems we are shit out of luck.

"Did you come up with something?" Athrun asks.

He walks over to the bed I am sitting on, now wearing _nothing _but boxers and a tanktop, and sits beside me. I shake my head. He grunts.

"I don't want to hurt him," he says. "We've been taught all of our lives 'bout this damn curse on this cursed land, and everyone knows the legend. So, why is it so hard for them to help us? They must know how to stop it."

"Some know," I say, "we just haven't met those people yet. We haven't searched the whole country, ya know, and it hasn't been that long."

He gets up and paces the floor. His face is stern. I understand his feelings. I don't want to hurt him either, and Athrun must know that. "Everyone knows the legend" he says, but the legend is not a formula, a guide, or a map telling us what we need to do and where we need to go.

We all know that the curse lasts for a full year. The one who is marked with the curse is the first person who is hit by the light of the blood moon. September 21st...every fifty years. Being only eighteen I have never seen a cursed one before, but there are pictures. Some drawings, some actual photographs. Giant wings, fangs, hairy bodies, claws, whiskers...and the infamous glowing, red eyes. That's the first sign, the eyes.

As children we're told that the cursed one is strong, fast, and cunning. The unlucky soul is transformed into a monster who feeds on human flesh. Only when the year is up it will end, and the cursed one will naturally perish; be no more, human or cursed. It can end if anyone is able to kill the cursed one, but according to history it only happened once. No one is able to be in the cursed one's presence and make it out alive. And no one ever sees the cursed one in the safe period, transforming stage; the cursed one isn't even recognized then (sometimes not even to the very person who's cursed).

Athrun falls down on the bed I claim. He rubs his temple before looking at me. I try to smile to lighten the mood, but for some reason I'm embarrassed, not to mention my mind is on the current situation.

"You really think she'll be the one to know?" He asks.

"What other option do we have? She's lived through two curse years. Not many others have."

He sits up. His face is stern again, but mine is sterner.

"How do we know it's not a lie that they tell us as kids to make us feel better? Make the loved ones feel better? Tell kids, who parent may be the one cursed, that there's a way we can save your mommy or daddy."

He doesn't talk much, and I appreciate when he does, but at the moment I wanted him to shut up. He's ruining my optimism...the little that I have. Screw what he says, I know we can figure out how to end this because I refuse to kill him.

"We'll find out in the morning," I say, "when she returns."

He falls back down on the bed.

"It'd be better if I were born somewhere else."

His tone is so acrid I flinch. It makes me feel guilty because despite the many flaws of this country I love it. But I guess I have no choice because I, or anyone else, can not leave it. Only for 24 hours and if not back by then we die. Our everyday curse is that we're all bound here, and it's all because of the wars and endless blood shed from hundreds of years ago.

"Athrun, you don't-"

"Cagalli, it's not our fault, nor our parents, grandparents…"

"Pain and suffering so strong runs deep, transcending-"

"We're punished for nothing!"

He slams his hands down, one on each side of me. He burns holes into my eyes, nose flaring. He's saying something, but all I hear is my heart pounding in my chest. I watch his lips move, and all of a sudden I feel hot.

Sound returns and I hear him sigh loudly. He gets up and lies on the bed he claims. His back faces me. I stare at it for a while, thinking about what he said. I should just go to sleep. No use in crying over spoiled, spilled milk.

….

I've been tossing and turning in bed for about two hours. I turn to see if Athrun is awake as well, but he's still in the same position he was when he first laid down. I wish he would at least turn my direction. I feel lonely staring at his back. But now a days, without _him,_ lonely is no stranger.

Things between me and Athrun have been mainly business. We have a mission and we're solely focused on achieving it. Rarely are we casual around each other, or should I say he's rarely casual around me. I think he's too stiff, too reserved.

I get up and leave the small room. I step into the small living area. It's dimly lit by a small lamp beside the love seat. The man is asleep (the cottage owner) on the loveseat. I ease my way past him, avoiding contact with any object. I carefully shut the door.

It's cold outside, and I curse myself for not bringing a jacket. But I need the fresh air. It's quiet, the streets of the town are empty, and dark with few street lights. The trees rustle in the wind, and leaves dance all over the stone and dirt ground. Lights are off in most of the cottages with the exception of one or two windows.

I look up and the moon is light pink, marking the end of the "safe" days. I start to shiver, so I decide to head back. I walked a ways away from the cottage. As I walk I hear banging, sounds like trash cans being knocked over, from between two homes. A cat comes running frantically from the alley. I can hear a man's moans.

I take a few steps closer and peer into the alley. Trash cans are knocked over, mist surrounds the area illuminated by the dim light of a street lamp. A man's figure emerges, and on his backs giant bat like-gargoyle like-wings spread, reaching each end of the alley. He's gripping his head and groaning; his pace slow and staggered as he moves towards me.

His eyes are closed, but I come closer opening my arms with each step. He stops. I stop. Now that he's closer I notice his torn clothings, from his jeans to his stained white shirt. Suddenly, his eyes shoot open, aiding light to the dark; confirming all that I knew and feared.

For a moment we stare at eachother, and then he whispers my name. My knees buckle, and my heart leaps. I can't help but to rush towards him. But his wings start to flap, and I am stopped by the strong gust they create. I fly back, but I am caught in between someone's arms. They hold me tight, fighting against the strong wind.

I pay no attention to whoever is holding me. I hear the person scream my name as I reach out. The person is pulling me away, but I don't stop. With every tear that falls I stretch out my arm. With every croak from my throat I try to pull away.

The wind stops, the pulling stops, and there is silence. Me and the man stare at each other before he cocks his head back and howls a vicious, strange cry of agony and triumph. I cover my ears.

The howling stops, and he flaps his wings once more, but this time it is to lift him into the sky. I follow his figure into the night until it disappears into the clouds. I drop to my knees. Tears roll down my cheek, and I quiver. I abrasively wipe away the dreadful tears, and try not to make any noise lest the person behind me hears.

The said person puts a hand on my shoulder roughly turning me around. I'm staring into worried, angry green eyes.

"Why would you approach him like that?" Athrun yells.

The concern in his voice causes me to smile briefly. I pull my shoulder back and say nothing. The answer is simple: I miss him. And now, seeing him like that, I more than ever-more than before want to save him. I want to save my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to those who reviewed, liked, favored, and followed this fic. Thank you**

**Read and Review**

**Check back every week...ENJOY**

Long ago the two countries-before they came together to form the now Seed Republic-were in great turmoil. PLANT and the Atlantic Federation. Long ago when everything was different. PLANT was rich. Rich in land, food, money, and more. The Atlantic Federation was not, but the emperor and his family was. And though they were well off they wanted more.

Envious of PLANT being prosperous as a country the Atlantic Federation's emperor set up an espionage in order to establish a coup d'etat on the PLANT's imperial power. That's when war began. And for a one long year the two countries stole, cheated, and battled each other.

Thousands died that year. The streets of each country's villages were blood stained. Bones, and debris covered the roads; sad, angry faces walked them. They say it was a witch who stopped it. That she had lost all seven of her sons, and was fed up by the unnecessary blood shed. She is said to be the one who killed both emperors (they had both died on the same day).

It is believed she is the one who awakened the souls on the day of the emperor's deaths. The souls of all the innocent dead tormented the emperors. One was found on the ground beneath his bedroom window. Blood splattered about, glass scattered about. The other drowned in a bath of blood.

The witch was locked away for murder by officials. Angry she called upon the souls to curse the people who locked her away. They were bound to the land, so that they suffer as the souls did.

"May you and your children to come feel the pain that we felt," is what she said.

They hung her at night during a full moon near the fall equinox. Some people protested, but some thought she was crazy, a murderer, or the cause of the war, which angered her more. When the plank dropped, and the noose snapped her neck, cries and moans floated through the air. The people panicked as red, transparent silhouettes surrounded them. Many of the figures moved toward the hanging woman, and disappeared inside of her. They screamed when her eyes flew open, and glowed red, along with her body. The light so strong it shot up into the sky, painting it. That was the first blood moon.

Her body changed that night, and she began to kill...blindly. She was the first, and the people realized (after 100 years) when the sky went red, and the blood moon appeared, that someone else would suffer the same fate. The fear is what brought them together to form a new nation. A bigger, better one. One that they, or their children to come, couldn't escape.

….

Sometimes I can hear moans and cries through the wind. I was told it's because this town is by the border. The border is a stream, and during the blood moon the water turns to blood. It scares me hearing the voices. I hear children crying, men groaning, and women sobbing.

I wonder if my birth parents' voices are among those in the sea of sorrow, though they didn't die here. My birth parents, Via and Ulen Hibiki, were doctors. When Kira and I were five they left the country to help sick children in a nearby country. It was suppose to only be several hours, but it went over a day. Being a close friend, the then councilman of Seed Republic, Uzumi Nara Atha, adopted us.

I feel helpless. I've been sitting up with my knees pressed into my chest and my head buried into them since I arrived back to this cottage. When we returned Athrun scolded me for leaving out so late, and for confronting my brother, Kira. I asked him what he was doing out so late, but he didn't answer. He paused before scolding me some more, but then, to my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me in a warm-very nice-embrace. I curse myself for crying on his shoulders...all night.

It's now morning, and I can hear him talking to the man...I keep forgetting his name...outside of the door.

"Would she like coffee instead?"

"No. She prefers tea."

I lift my head as Athrun enters the room. He hands me a steaming cup of tea.

"Drink it, Cagalli."

I don't, and I don't say anything.

He sighs, and sits next to me. He's holding a steaming cup in his hand as well, and by the smell I know it's coffee. He thinks it helps him focus. I think tea helps with relaxation, so I decide to take a sip.

For an eternity, it seems, we sit in silence. I look over at him. His eyes seem focused, his brow furrowed, and his lips slightly poked out. I want to cheer him up, but he saw what I saw last night, and there's no cheering up after that. It hurts him too, Kira's his best friend.

I remember when I first met Athrun. It was four years ago, back in Orb, the city me and Kira are from-the capital of Seed Republic. Kira use to go away to Junius city, where Athrun is from, for summer camp between the ages twelve and fourteen. That's where they met. The last year he went, and he was returning, he asked father could he bring home a friend.

Even then Athrun was reserved. I thought him to be shy, but he's just quiet and polite. For the rest of the summer he and Kira worked on little projects: model planes, small robots, boat figurines. It was alright for Athrun to stay because his father, and our father were acquainted. Our's being the President of the Republic, and Athrun's being the mayor of Junius.

As the years went by their friendship extended beyond summer. I became jealous because I didn't have a friend like that. Kira was my friend. In the beginning, hanging around them, I felt like a third wheel. I had some friends, but not close, and no one was-or ever will be-Kira.

"She should be here today," Athrun says.

He smiles and places a hand on my shoulder. I look into my tea cup, staring at my small reflection.

"I hope so," I say. It's silent as I choose my words carefully. "I'm sorry you had to see that...you know...last night."

His eyes widen. "I'm sorry _you _had to see it," he replies.

"It's fine. I can handle it. He's my brother after all, but a friend shouldn't-"

There's a gentle grip on my shoulder. I look at Athrun, and his eyes are low.

"But...I know it was hard for you," he says, "to see your brother-your twin-in such a way...not only that, but he's your best friend too isn't he."

Tears sting my eyes, so I shake my head; as if that helps. I let out a heavy sigh. I slowly remove Athrun's hand from my shoulder, place it on the bed, and give it a gentle squeeze. I keep my hand on his as I speak.

"He looked like he was in pain," my voice is shaky

Athrun lifts his other hand and wipes away my falling tears. His gaze is comforting, causing my cheeks to feel on fire. I avert my gaze. The touch of his soft, warm hands across my cheek sends chills up my spine.

"It's alright," he whispers. "We're going to find a way to end this. Alright,Cagalli?"

I shoo away his hand, and begin wiping my eyes.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

"Aren't you the one who told me that it's okay to cry."

Before I can say anything, we hear banging at the door. The cottage owner opens the door, and the crying wind becomes louder. Too loud. We listen intently, but I only hear mumbles. Then I hear him say 'thanks' and the door closes.

I get up, and step into the living area. Athrun follows suit. The man is going through envelopes, but stops when he reaches the third one. He stares at it with concern before opening it, which he does sloppily, having the paper ripped raggedly. I watch his eyes as he reads the letter. They're wide, and he's frowning.

"What is it!" I demand. "What does it say?"

I am about to snatch it out of his hand, but Athrun grabs my arm. I glare at him.

"Let go, Athrun."

He doesn't say anything, instead he looks over at the man. The man slowly places the letter down on an end table. I snatch my arm away. I walk over to the man; not a long distance considering the tight area. His mouth his hanging open as he stares at the ground.

"What! What is it?"

He shakes his head. I unintentionally growl. He's still silent. My hands form fists, and I walk closer to the man. I am an inch away from him. My nails dig deep with anxiety into my palm as I yell.

"What the hell did it say? Dammit, tell me-"

Athrun grabs me by the shoulders, and pulls me back. "Cagalli," he says in a chastising tone. He pulls me, a bit roughly, and shoves me behind him.

"Sir…"

"It says...uh...I'm sorry, but-"

"Just spit it out!" I shout over Athrun's shoulder. He keeps his arm out as a separator.

The man exhales deeply. "My grandmother won't be coming."

I push Athrun's arm out of the way and step forward. "Why not?" I say.I look at Athrun and can tell he's also wondering why.

"The letter is from two days ago, but it states that before she even fully left Archvill she fell out of the carriage and broke her hip. They had to take her to Heliopolis to go to the hospital. She'll be at the general hospital for a while."

He went on, but everything went silent. She's not coming. She's not coming. Kira...I need to save Kira. Heliopolis is farther than Orb. She's not coming. She's old-very. What if she dies, and we can't get her help.

I grip the middle of my chest. It hurts. It really hurts, and the room...it's spinning. I have to hold on to Athrun for I'm losing breath as well as my balance. He places his hands on my arms and steadies me. I hear him, but it comes out as mumbles. What is he saying?

"Kira…" I choke out.

They'll kill him. They'll _try _to kill him once he fully transforms, and starts hunting. Like the a hundred years ago. Or he'll die if we can't save him. No.

"No...no no no!" I yell. "He'll die, Athrun! He'll kill. We gotta save him." Tears are running down my cheeks. "I can't lose him, I can't"

Athrun pulls me into a tight hug. One hand is on my back, making circles, and the other holds my head. He shushes me, and repeatedly tells me it's alright, but it isn't alright, and I cry harder. His embrace tightens.

"We'll go to Heliopolis," he says. My sobs subside, and I look up at him. "We'll go to Heliopolis," he repeats staring me in the eyes.

I push back, and he lets go. I'm sniffling as I wipe my eyes. We'll go to Heliopolis. he sounded so sure, so confident that we can make the trip. "It'll be okay." I hear him say.

I nod, "Right. Let's head out."

"Just what I was thinking," he says. And I know he's been waiting (he couldn't stand it) to get out of this "third world" village ever since we arrived.

"Let's go."

**REVIEW**

**THANX 4 READING**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Shout out to my reviewers and new followers. As long as you like, I'll write. R&amp;R_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

"_Okay...okay," she was out of breath. "I'm calm now," she said as she slowly sat down on the desk chair across from her brother's bed (where he sat), keeping her eyes on him._

_His gaze, however, remained on the red carpet. He breathed in and out, slowly, contemplating it all. How could this happen? he thought, I should've stayed inside._

"_Kira…" his sister's voice freed him from his trance._

_He stared at her, into her eyes, and was sad. Her eyes big, frowning-shining with concern. Her mouth slightly open as if she wants to speak but is afraid to, and then she'd bite her lip with uncertainty. He hated when she looked at him that way. But usually he could make it better, but not this time. This was unfixable._

"_I'm sorry…" he said._

"_Are you sure?" she responded abruptly._

_He furrowed his brow, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Exhaling he said "yes."_

_She stands up and gets closer to him._

"_It could've hit someone else first!" she said._

_His gaze returns to the carpet, and there is silence between them. Silence that seemed to last a long long time._

"_I felt like weeping. I think I did. When it hit me...it's like I saw my fate...right there as if I was already dying, and that I deserved it."_

"_Don't talk like that!"_

"_We knew this, Cagalli. It's revenge. As descendents someone has to suffer-."_

"_Fuck her!"_

_There is silence again. Cagalli walked over to her brother, and as soon as her bottom hit the mattress, she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his shoulder._

"_I won't tell," she said._

"_I'll tell Athrun, and maybe Lacus...I don't want to tell her," he patted her head._

"_Let that be all. If father knows then someone will find out, and well...ya know...nothing good."_

"_I know," he said, "I know."_

…

It's been a week since we left that village and now I'm back at my father's mansion. I am pissed. We tried contacting the hospital in Heliopolis to visit the old lady. We went there and we were rejected. Since we have no relation we are not authorized to see her. We were informed that five days ago, and now we wait to hear back from the man-what ever his name is. Maybe if that village had a different mailing system, and weren't stuck in the stone ages we could email him, or call him or something for crying out loud! But no. I'm stuck here laying in my waiting for a letter, of good news, from that man.

I sit up, supporting myself on my elbows, and sigh. She doesn't even know us. She knew of our coming, but she never knew _who_ was coming. And I want it that way, so does Athrun.

If anyone knew that the President's daughter was seeking information about the legend, and that the Mayor of Junius Seven son (who's best friends with the President's son) was also seeking that same information there will be a social uproar. Everyone would know who to look for, who to watch out for, and who to target, especially since it has been three weeks since Kira has been spotted by the public (I hope).

We never were the type to be in the media. Father kept his personal life private, and we'd often refuse to attend any formal dinners or parties. We've been his children for thirteen years, and he's been president for five, marking the end of his first term. In Seed Republic each president gets three terms, if the majority agrees to it.

My father wants me to be the next chosen. Ever since I was fifteen I've been getting lessons in politics, law, civics...you name it. And I want to-be the next president-because I love this nation, and I want to make it better, and make my father proud. Secretly I want to find a way to rid my people of this curse...somehow.

I was suppose to start at Heliopolis University ( for political science) but I withdrew as soon as I found out what happened to kira. Same thing can be said about Athrun; he was enrolled at Orb University for Science and Technology. We had a silent agreement. We came to each other and knew immediately what the other needed.

"_You idiot!" she snatched the pistol out of his hands, quickly turned the safety on and threw it across the room. _

_Already on his knees, he bent forward and started to cry. She stood over him fuming. Mad at him, and mad that she didn't intrude sooner. He was below her. His body quivered with each breath and tear. It was pitiful. Enough to attract a stranger, and cause them to comfort someone they didn't know as if that person was their child._

"_I don't want to become that thing," he choked. "I can't...there's no other way to stop it."_

"_We'll find a way!" She didn't comfort him. Her voice was passionate, but her mind was doubtful._

_She walked over to the gun, picked it up and head towards his bedroom door. He looked at her back. He saw her body tremble._

"_I would never forgive you if you'd done that." She didn't turn around._

"_I can't stay here," she didn't hear him, "I can't stay here."_

I get up from my bed, stretch, and walk over to my walk in closet. I strip myself of my pajama shorts and tank top, and switch it out for a red tee, khaki pants, and black combat boots. I walk over to my dresser and look into my mirror to see if I'm decent. I decide to brush my hair. Athrun got in from visiting his father this morning and I'm suppose to meet him, at his apartment, in a bit.

….

I took a cab to Athrun's apartment, trying to be discreet. I knock on his door and within seconds he's standing in the doorway wearing his leather jacket and sunglasses. I hope the burning in my cheeks isn't as obvious to him as it is to me. I hate how I get around him. With him, I can feel as if I'm 'bout to take the SATs or like a kid on Christmas day.

"Hey, Cagalli," he motions for me to come in. "Anything?"

I shake my head. Athrun's apartment is plain. It's a one bedroom with simple decor. A single gray couch against the wall with one end table and a TV. His kitchen is separated by a counter that is accompanied by two stools. In the corner, by the hall, is his desk area, which he walks over to. He sits and opens his laptop.

"Look at this," he says.

I come over and lean closer. There's an article on the screen, and in the corner is a picture of familiar red eyes. I skim the article.

"It's not Kira," he says.

He's right. He clicks on another tab-a news site-and there's more pictures. His eyes are zoomed in on most of them. I know who it is.

"I know him," we say simultaneously.

We look at each other shocked.

"How…"

"He went to my school before I graduated," I say. "How…"

"He's a Senior at my high school now.

I turn and look at the wall clock. 1:00 p.m.. Athrun went to Clyne High. I know that school, Lacus went there too. If I'm correct they should be letting out at three.

"We need to talk to him."

Athrun stands up. "Are you sure?" he says.

"Yes! Someone's been posting these pictures of him-framing him. He's not it. He could be in danger."

…

We've been waiting for five minutes. Many kids passed us, but none were him. I was becoming frustrated. Athrun tried reassuring me that we'll see him, but by the look on his face I see he's just as impatient as I am. His look changes, and I see surprise in his eyes. I turn to where he's looking, and I spot the target.

He's with two giggling, red headed girls. We go unnoticed as we approach them. He notices us first, stops, and immediately frowns. First the girls look surprised, but it's soon erased, and replaced with glee.

"Athrun!" They both say.

Who the _hell _are they and why are they coming over here...grabbing his _arm_...the one with the short hair his holding his arm. And pigtails has the nerve to be blushing. I decide to move closer to Athrun; unnecessarily close. They both stare at me, and the girl quickly lets go.

"Uh, hey Luna, and Meyrin."

"What are you two doing here? I didn't know you knew each other."

"We came to speak to you," I say, walking over to him.

He folds his arms, looks me up and down. His nose flares as he gives a disgusting snort. He turns his head slightly to spit all the while keeping his eyes on me.

"To what do I owe the unpleasant visit," he grumbles.

Before I can blink, Athrun is in front of me, blocking my view of Shinn. He has one hand on my arm, as if he's protecting me.

"We are not here to start anything Shinn," Athrun says. "We just want to ask you something."

He unfolds his arms. The girls are quiet behind us. Aside from a handful of people leaving the school building, we're the only ones around.

"Speak."

"Are you aware that there's pictures of you spreading around the media? That people speculate that you're the cursed one?"

"Oh that…" he snickers. "It was just a joke. Me and a couple of guys took those."

I push Athrun out of my way and face Shinn. "You what?" I get closer to him, but he steps back. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can put yourself in danger."

"Look, we removed most of it."

"Yeah, he just wanted to see people' reactions," the short haired one speaks.

I glare at her before turning my gaze back to Shinn. "Take them all done. On whatever websites _you_ put them on. Do it."

He frowns, and now he's in my face. "Fuck what you say, I can do what I want."

I hear Athrun come closer, "Shinn…"

We're chest to chest, nose to nose. My hands are balled up and I notice his are too.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that."

"What the hell do you care! Huh, _princess_."

My heart drops. I always hated when he called me that. I cock my arm back, above my head, and...Athrun grabs my wrist. I hear the girls gasp. Athrun pulls me back, but never takes his hand off my wrist. He looks at me the way my father often did when ever I was in trouble at school. I snatch my arm away.

"Yeah keep the _princess_ under control."

"That's enough Shinn!" Athrun shouts.

Shinn is fuming and he gets closer to Athrun. "Or what? I don't know why you two, out of all people, are here trying to tell me what to do."

The short hair girls walks over to Shinn, and places a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just go," she says, but he shrugs her off.

"No," he says, "I want them to tell me."

Athrun sighs. I look up, and notice the setting sun. It frightens me. I know it's still early in the year, but the night frightens me now. I grab Athrun's sleeve. He turns to me and I'm pleading to leave. My heart starts beating fast, and I worry he'll come out, wherever he is, and people will see.

"We'll go soon," he whispers to me, and quickly smiles. He turns to Shinn. "If you watched the news you would know that a couple of groups are forming. You're smart enough to figure out what kind of groups, and it won't be pretty."

I gasp. He didn't tell me that earlier. My heart beats faster than I thought possible.

"Nobody's really going to believe I'm cursed, so just mind your own business."

He pauses, and I see him staring at me. I stare back. He smirks, and walks over. Athrun blocks him.

"What's the matter?" he says over Athrun's shoulder. "Afraid someone you know will get hurt?"

I don't like the tone of his voice. "Get hurt for all I care." I sound pitiful.

He laughs, and begins to walk away. "Don't worry princess, I won't tell."

"_I won't tell,"_

"Hey wait up," the girls run after him.

"Nice seeing you again, Athrun," Pigtails says.

"You too, Meyrin."

I look at the concrete. I can't take my eyes off of it. I'm afraid if I look up I'll see Shinn smirking behind me. The smirk of someone who just uncovered a dirty secret. A smirk of someone who found gold. But what will he do with that gold?

"Cagalli," I look at Athrun; into his eyes. I feel safe there. "Did he know Kira?"

I nod.

"He's not that bad, Cagalli."

But Athrun doesn't know that Shinn sole reason for not liking me is because his dad died protecting mine. It's not my fault. His dad was a bodyguard, and officer. But because of that Shinn knows my my status, knows Kira's, and he never seen me without my brother until today.

"He won't take the pictures down," I tell Athrun.

**Thanks for reading**

**Check back every week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy. Read and Review and tell your friends (please!)**

**Chap 4**

It's dark and raining-thunder storming. He sits on top of the highest tower of an abandoned cathedral. His head hangs low, hair dripping, and he is enclosed by his giant wings. He is still. His red eyes are partly open, emitting a faint glow into the mist. Below, there are a few people walking about. Looking at them causes his mouth to water, and he thinks of how hungry he's becoming-hungrier than he's ever been. The conflict within him is happening again, and he cannot decide on what to do; whether to eat, or starve for just a little longer. There's another hunger within him, one that doesn't hurt as much. If he can satisfy that hunger then maybe the other will disappear for a while. Maybe.

"Many groups are forming, but the prevalent one to date is the group, Minerva, named after the ancient PLANT platoon. Minerva is a group formed by ZAFT's Chief Gilbert Durandal with the objective of protecting Seed Republic citizens from the Cursed One. Many of the group members are of the ZAFT forces, and other military groups in the country, but the group opens arms to anyone willing to put an early end to the cursed year.

The groups central location is the ZAFT base on the outskirt city Aprilus. Two small bases are located in Orb and Heliopolis. If any members want to sign up they can do so at the main base. Serious members only. Members willing to one day face the beast. This is urgent and Chief Durandal will not settle for less.

Fortunately the Cursed One is still in hiding and hasn't made any public appearances, giving time for preparation. But the safe period is coming to an end. The moon will be back to normal and soon we'll be in danger. Even if you're not apart of any protection group or agency stay vigilant."

I turn the news program off. I look at my wrist watch and it's 12 in the morning. I turn to look at Cagalli who is asleep on my shoulder. She looks so peaceful. Her lips are parted...they look soft...soft enough to….I shake the thoughts. She's Kira's sister. She's Kira's sister. She's Kira's sister.

I had invited her over earlier in the evening to watch movies. She fell asleep halfway through the last one. This past month she's been on edge..._way_ on edge. I know she's worried about her brother and misses him, but it's getting worse. Lately she's been acting scared-paranoid. I'm worried about her.

I'm glad she came over tonight. It's rare that we are truly alone. Most of the time we're surrounded by others, or someone is close by. But tonight was nice, just the two of us. I brush a dangling strand of hair off of her cheek. I think of waking her, driving her home, but it's late and the way she's been acting lately I vote against it. I pick her up and take her to my room instead. My room is small, filled with my twin sized mattress, tall drawer and study desk. I walk over to my bed and gently lay her down. Before leaving I tuck her in. She stirs a little and moans. _Cute_, I think.

Once I'm back in the living room I turn on my laptop. I search Minerva, and Cursed Year Rebels on the News National Search Engine. Numerous links appear. I skim through the summaries of each, and immediately know that this can't end well. Many groups are forming and there's news on outside help. The only way to get outside help is if the government is involved. If the government is involved then that means President Atha is involved.

I click on a link about Minerva and Orb:

_Seed Republic councilmen will hold a meeting with Chief Durandal of ZAFT, and Leader Azrael of the EA army this upcoming monday January 5th, on getting military support from neighboring country Kanida in order to stop the Cursed One. _

_No signs of the Cursed One as of yet, but as history told the safe period is no more than a few months into the year. Sight of the beast is expected to manifest soon. The military will provide…_

This is bad. They may get to Kira before we do, and there still hasn't been any word from that lady or her grandson. There has to be someone else who knows how to _truly_ save the Cursed One.

I start to read some more but stop once I hear screaming. Cagalli. Before I can head to my room she is running out of it. Her eyes are watery and her face is broken up. She abruptly wraps her arms around my neck, squeezing me, desperately holding on. My shoulder is instantly soaked, and I hear muffled sobs coming from her.

"Athrun...Athrun," she repeatedly says, "I'm scared, I'm scared...Athrun...he's…"

"Shh...shh," I hold her. One hand at the back of her head and the other rubbing her back. "Calm down, Cagalli. Calm down, alright?"

Her sobs subside and her body relaxes. I put my hands on her shoulders, gently push her off of me to get a good look at her. She's looking down, a mix of panic and grief. I grip her chin and maneuver her head so that she is staring at me. Her pitiful expression stays.

"Athrun…" she cracks.

"Cagalli...calm down then tell me what's wrong."

Her shoulders rise and fall as she breaths. She then abrasively wipes her face with the back of her hands. Once done she stares at me with a blank face, but by looking in her eyes I can tell the feeling is still there.

"Ok...now…" I say.

Her face is breaking up again, but she's trying hard to fight the tears threatening her eyes.

"Athrun," her voice cracks,"I saw him again. He keeps coming."

_He?_ I think. Who is she talking about. I stare at her questionably before asking "who?"

"Kira," she says.

"What are you talking about, Cagalli?"

"He keeps coming! He keeps watching me. For weeks now. He started off by just watching-watching outside of my room, staring at me through the window...and then...then he'd be in my room! He'd be in there by my bed, hovering over me, staring at me. WIth those eyes. He keeps staring at me as if he wants something from me."

She stops, her breathing is heavy, her eyes are wide. I look at her not saying anything-not knowing what to say. Not even able to move with this information.

"Athrun!"

I'm still quiet. Now I'm scared. What's he planning to do? Why is watching her?

"Maybe it's because...because he's worried. Maybe he's watching over you before he truly loses it."

I try to sound optimistic, but my voice is shakey and filled with uncertainty. _Great._ She looks at me astound and shakes her head.

"No!" she's gripping my shirt. I feel her breath on my lips. Her nose is flaring and her eyes pleading. "He was on top of me!"

"What!"

Her shoulders shake and she's once again staring at the carpet. I try to make her look at me but she shakes her head away.

"He was on top...of me...a couple of times. He made his way to my bed and...and…"

Her eyes tighten and she bites her lip. Tears race down her face. She continues to look away. I try to get her to look at me once more but she steps back.

"Cagalli," I keep coming to her, but she's acting like she's afraid for me to touch her. "What did he do, Cagalli?"

She mumbles something incoherent.

"Is he...is he trying to eat you?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Cagalli tell me," my voice is stern now.

"It's like he's coming on to me," she whispers. "He touches me all over, and then he tries to bite my neck, but doesn't. He always stops, but always comes back."

She looks at me, tears dripping from her jaw. She puts her hands out, motioning as she speaks.

"I can't scream. I can't move. I don't know what he'll do if I do anything. He may not let me live next time."

She wraps her hands around her in a tight embrace as she sobs silently. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her, and we slowly fall to the ground. We rock back and forth as I whisper comforting words to her. Telling her things I'm unsure of myself, such as, it'll be ok, or Kira won't hurt you. That I will protect her, but that one I am sure of. I will protect her.

She's quiet now. We're quiet, sitting on my floor leaning on the hall wall. I'm holding her as she lays her head on my chest, she clings on to my wet shirt. I stroke her hair slow and gentle as I look at her. Her red, puffy eyes look away.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"For what?"

"I'm a mess," she replies. "I know I must've annoyed you with my emotional episode. But you've been so kind. I am sorry."

"You're scared I get that. Don't apologize, and don't worry because I'll protect you."

She looks up at me. Her eyes bright, cheeks rosy with wet strands of hair clinging to them. Her lips, pink and parted...I could just dip my head and seize them now, but she's Kira's sister. I place a hand on her cheek, bring her head closer and peck her forehead. She looks disappointed, but smiles anyhow.

I help her up. "It's late, Cagalli, do you want to stay here for the night or…"

"I don't want to be left alone."

"You can continue to sleep in my bed. I'll stay out-"

"No! Please," she squeezes my shoulder. "Please stay in the room with me. He may come again...and…."

I place my hands on her shoulders, gripping them. "He won't touch you. I'll make sure of it."

She nods. As she lays down in my bed I tuck her in once more. She whispers "thank you." I grab a spare blanket from my closet and spread it on the floor by my bed. I hear her toss and turn as we lay. She grunts. Suddenly my phone rings and I'm wondering who could be calling me so late. I search around for it, but then I realize it's on my desk.

"Do you want me to get it?" Cagalli asks.

It stops ringing before she even answers. She's quiet and hasn't returned to the bed. Or, at least I didn't hear my bed squeek.

"Cagalli?" nothing. "Did you see who it was? Cagalli?"

Before I know it something hard hits my back. My phone. I look up and Cagalli is quickly making her way out of my room. I grab my phone and follow suit. She hurriedly puts on her boots, and grabs her coat from the rack. She is about to go out the door before I grab her. She looks mad.

"What's up?" I say concerned.

She pulls away. "Didn't know you two were still doing booty calls." She pushes me away and slams the door.

I stare at it dumbfounded for too long, because by the time I open the door she's gone. I look at my phone to see what she's talking about and Meer's number is on the small screen. I run down the hall and open the main entrance door, but she's gone. Her car isn't in the parking lot anymore. Only mine and two others.

She was really upset that Meer called. But I haven't done anything with Meer in _months_. Why does she care-she's _jealous. _I want to smile, jump in the air, but there's no time for that. Cagalli is out there alone and after what she told me I can't let her be. But first. What could Meer want?

I decide to call her as I go grab my coat and car keys. In one ring she answers.

"Athrun!" she sounds worried.

"Yeah, Meer, what is it?"

"It's Lacus who wants to talk to you!"

_Damn_. I should've guessed that was the reason. Me and Cagalli have been avoiding Lacus ever since we found out about Kira. Of course Meer contacted me for her cousin.

"Is everything alright with her?"

"Athrun?" It is Lacus now. "Athrun? Athrun, I haven't heard anything from you in a while. You or Kira. I've been trying to though. Kira hasn't contacted me at all, Athrun."

I remain silent.

"But recently I've seen him."

My phone almost drops. "What?" I shout.

"He's been watching me...Athrun...he's cursed. I know now. I think I've known when no one-you, him, Cagalli-would talk to me anymore, but these last few nights it's been confirmed. He comes to my room."

I hold my phone tight as I listen. Her voice is shaking, and I can picture her crying. It aches.

"Athrun...Kira...my Kira is gone, isn't he?"

**Check back every one to two weeks for updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ENJOY**

**R&amp;R**

Cagalli stands besides me as we search for Lacus in the busy cafe. She's much calmer than she was when she stormed out of my apartment the other night. She didn't say much to me on the ride over here, even now she just looks around silently. It's noon, average lunch time, and people are all over in this small cafe (that looks like a small living room with the purple painted wall and the endless plants and pictures hanging about); the line is long, people are running around with bagels and coffee mugs in their hands, and the tables are all filled up.

"You sure this is the right place," Cagalli asks not looking at me. She has to raise her voice over the crowd.

"Yeah," I search around some more until I finally spot Lacus' purple wig at the back of the cafe.

I point in her direction and Cagalli and I walk over to the table. She is sitting alone, wearing sunglasses and a cap over her wig, sipping a cup of what I assume to be tea. We pull out chairs to sit down and when she notices us she looks up and smiles. But we don't. I greet her as I sit, Cagalli is quiet with her hands clasped on the table. She puts the tea down.

"So you know now," Cagalli says.

Lacus nods, still smiling, but sadly. "I've seen him."

Cagalli's eye's widen. "Did he come to your room!" she nearly knocks the chair down as she jumps up.

"Cagalli," I try to warn her.

She looks at me and slowly sits back down.

"Yes...he...umm," she frowns now, "he tries to…"

"I know what he tries to do," Cagalli butts in. "He tried to do it to me too."

Lacus covers her mouth. She tries to place a hand on Cagalli's, but Cagalli snatches it away.

"I'm fine, Lacus," she says.

Lacus frowns, "There's no need to lie. I'm not fine, Kira isn't, you aren't, Athrun isn't. None of us are. He's dear to us and now we're losing him."

"We're not," Cagalli slams her fist on the table causing a few heads to turn our way, but we ignore them. "Me and Athrun are going to find a way to stop it," she now whispers.

"Is that so," she looks at me.

"We've did some research, and found this woman who lived through two cursed years. Supposedly she knows the legend, the legend of ending the curse without killing the Cursed One."

"Do you really believe that?"

"What choice do we have?" Cagalli says.

"I know, but is there really a legend? I don't want to sound pessimistic, but we can't be too sure."

Maybe Lacus is right. We haven't heard anything yet. Maybe it was a hoax, but I don't want to believe that, and in my heart I don't believe that.

"Her name was in the book," I say.

"The one with all the records of the cursed years?"

"Yes," Cagalli says.

Lacus takes another sip, slowly. "Perhaps."

Without saying anything Cagalli rises and makes her way to what I presume to be the bathroom. I can almost feel the animosity emit from her as she storms by.

Lacus puts her cup down. "I didn't mean to upset her," she says.

"She's just having a hard time dealing with it all," I say continuing to look at the direction Cagalli went. When I look at Lacus she's smirking.

"What is it," I ask.

"So you two have been spending a lot of time together."

I don't like where this is going. She continues to smirk, and as someone I knew for almost my whole life, I know she's seeing right through me.

"Yeah, we're working together. We are both close to Kira and-"

"Athrun, you can be honest with me."

My heart drops and I pray my cheeks aren't as red as they feel.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel," she says.

"I don't-" before I could finish my sentence Cagalli returns.

She sits down, staring blankly at Lacus.

"Lacus we came here to see if you're alright, and to assure you that we're going to try our best to end this," she says.

Lacus smiles at her. "Thank you," she says.

"Maybe you shouldn't spend nights alone," I say, "if Kira's been watching you."

"Then Miss Cagalli shouldn't as well," she looks at me with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm fine, Lacus," Cagalli quickly butts in, which I'm thankful for, "I'm usually with Athrun. I don't want to be around others much anyway. I fear he may come around and will be identified."

"Right. Well, Meer agreed to spend some nights with me. She's been worried about me...a dear really, so I am fine, but thank you."

I see Cagalli twitch at the mention of Meer's name. The two never really got along. To Cagalli, Meer is snobbish, unoriginal and vain. To Meer, Cagalli is too aggressive and also snobbish because she's the President's daughter. Bickering always sparked around those two.

"Well, Lacus if you need us we'll be here."

"Yes," Cagalli says. "We'll keep in touch."

…**REVIEW**

Lacus wasn't always Kira's, she once was Athrun's...well sort of. The two were betrothed when they were just kids, both their parents being good friends and political leaders. Athrun's father the now mayor of Junius and Lacus' the governor of the Third region of Seed Republic. The two dated for a while, acting as a couple, but then she met Kira. She took a liking to his kind nature and the two became closer. I guess it wasn't as obvious to Athrun as it was to me the feelings that was sparking between them. One day Lacus, for some reason unknown to me, kissed Kira on the cheek and Athrun saw. Kira felt terrible, and not too long after Lacus had the engagement called off.

After that it was obvious Athrun was depressed, but still gave his blessings for Kira and Lacus to date. They felt bad, but Athrun pressed them to be together, and they couldn't resist. They both are kind, gentle and caring. When they officially got together they were inseparable. A match made in heaven.

That's when Athrun began a fling, for a lack of a better word, with Lacus' cousin Meer. I'm not fond of Meer at all. Because Lacus is so popular in the Third region, her often being an ambassador and advocate for public welfare, not to mention a pop star, and one of the best singers out there! Meer finds it fitting to emulate her. She already resembles Lacus, but then she had the nerve to dye her hair pink, and often poses as her famous cousin. To me she's fake and is the most annoying fan girl ever of both Athrun and Lacus. She was all over Athrun as soon as the engagement ended-constantly, and bam! the two started sleeping around. They would be caught making out and Kira would slip details here and there. It was disgusting if you ask me, and I hated Athrun at the time...and Meer.

But I know she was mainly a rebound. Someone to help an adolescent boy get over a break up and feed his sexual cravings. Months ago, almost a year actually, he ended his escapades with Meer, but she didn't handle it well. And often, long after, would still come on to him. Slut.

….

We always knew there was a way for the Cursed One to change people. The Cursed One could turn others into blood thirsty monsters like him/her. We never knew why. The most popular theory is: the Cursed One changes others to help him/her feed-hunt. The changing period happens after the safe period. The change is done so by rape, no one would willingly sleep with the beast. For males, it is said the semen of the beast, plants cursed sperm into the victim, transforming the person into a creature much like, but more recognizable, the Cursed One. For females, it is said to be the vginal secretions that transforms the victim. History shows that victims were usually people of close relation to the beast, which makes sense that Lacus was the first, and I could be the next if Kira gets me.

It was Meer who called Athrun while we were at his apartment, only a few days after we met with Lacus. She found Kira raping an unconscious Lacus. We had her drive to Athrun's apartment as soon as she could. When she arrived she told us, when she caught Kira in his act that he immediately left out of the window, flying into the night sky. Lacus was unconscious for minutes as Meer tried to wake her. She described to us how Lacus laid lifelessly on her bed, and how blood soaked the sheets were. All the while Athrun listened with apprehension.

We learned that Lacus did wake up, and when her eyes opened they were black. The whole thing was black, her iris, sclera, everything. And we immediately knew that she was changed. Meer informed us that she left briefly to fetch the police, but when they got there and entered the room Lacus was gone.

It's raining out. It's always raining or gloomy, or both, now. I wonder if that's just a part of the cursed year. I sit by my window worrying about Athrun. He was really bummed about Lacus, and I'm not going to lie I am too. Lacus is...was...my friend, and now she's become like him, like my brother. I haven't talked to Athrun all day, and the last time I seen him he didn't say anything. He spent most of his day in bed. I decided it was best to give him alone time.

Last night I texted him and asked him if he was alright. He said yes, but I knew it was a lie. I'm not alright and he knew Lacus much longer than me, since he was a child-dated her. Tears sting my eyes. I let them fall. What's the use of trying to hold them back anymore? This curse is really happening. Everything is falling apart.

More and more I hate the witch who cursed us. I know it was before my time, way before any of our time, but I don't care. Why curse your own people? Because of a few bad? I don't even know if it's true. It's all stupid to me.

I put my head down on the window seal, and let the tears pour out. I let out cries as well, not caring if anyone in the mansion can hear me. My throat begins to close, I cough and my nose drips. But I don't stop crying. I am crying so loud that I almost didn't hear the knock at my door.

I grab a towel hanging from my closet door and quickly wipe my face off. I make my way over to my door, take a deep breath and slowly twist the knob. My heart races as I do so because I am expecting to see my father and I don't want to talk about it with him, even though I know he knows about Kira. But I also know that he knows it must be kept secret. It isn't my father at the door, it's Athrun.

Leaning in the doorway, he looks depressed as ever. He's blushing and his shirt is unbuttoned at the top, showing a bit of his chest.

"Athrun? What are you doing here?" I ask. "Who let you in? You can't just-"

"Let's go out tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, but I will keep uploading as long as YOU are reading and REVIEWING.**

**CHECK BACK EACH WEEK**

**Chap. 6 Enjoy**

"Let's go out tonight."

My heart stops. "What?" I say.

"Let's go out tonight," he repeats. "You and me, come on."

He grabs my hands, tilting me forward, but I pull away before he can get me out of the door. The second I am closer to him I smell beer.

"You've been drinking," I state.

"Not much," he says as he comes in. "I had about two and a half cups."

He walks over and takes a seat on my messy bed. He lays down in the bundle of sheets. I walk over and take a seat next to him.

"You've drank enough to get you buzzed," I say, then I realize something, "wait! You drove here?"

"Yeah."

"That was stupid." Then I realize something else; maybe he wanted to go out tonight because he's buzzed. Immediately my heart sinks lower,

"I know, but I'm fine," he says rubbing his temple. He sits up and says, "Come on. Let's go do something tonight. Anything. Something fun."

I stand up and shake my head. I reach down and grab him by the collar, pulling him up.

"Athrun, what makes you think I wanna go out and 'do something' with all that just happened?"

He stares me in the eyes and there's passion burning. A passion to really go through with this. To go out? And I don't understand why he's so serious about it. I let go. He stands up now and we're now face to face. So close that I can smell his breath. The tension causes me to avoid his gaze; I stare at the floor. But he stares me down.

"Cagalli...this has been hard for both of us, but we can't just mope around all the time."

I don't say anything.

"Cagalli...Cagalli...Please…"

He gently places his hand under my chin, causing me to look at him. His eyes are pleading, and I almost cave. Almost.

"No," I say, "I just can't. I can't go out and have fun knowing that my brother, and now Lacus, are out there suffering from this curse, and soon will be on the hunt. I'm sorry."

He removes his hand and it falls lifelessly to his side. He continues to stare at me with sad eyes and I can't bare to look at him. I turn my head and stare at the door. It's left open and I rush to shut it in case someone sees us.

"How the tables have turned," he goes over and takes another seat on my bed. I look at him perplexed to what he just said.

"How so?"

He smiles at me.

"You've always been a hard worker, but I remember you telling me 'you need to add fun to the equation in order not to stress out.' I remember you said that to me when I was studying for my

entrance exams."

"You remember that?" I walk over to him.

He grabs my hand again, squeezes it, and doesn't say anything for quite some time. I stand still watching him, both concerned with, and loving, his action. His expression is serious as if he is contemplating his next movement or...what he's about to say.

"Well if you don't want to go out...then I guess I'll stay here."

_What!_ I snatch my hand away. I stare at him as if he's crazy. He _is_ crazy. Staying here would jeopardize everything.

"You can't do that. It will cause a scandal if anyone-"

"You're worried about anyone finding a boy in your room?" he spits "What are you not allowed to have a boyfriend? You are eighteen."

"But you're not my boyfriend!"

The words hurt me as they come out, and looking at Athrun I can tell I hit something, because his face twisted into a disappointing frown as I said it.

"I know." he sounds sad, "but I don't want to leave you."

I feel the heat rush to my head, and my pulse seems faster. I honestly don't want him to go, but he must or else people will notice and if anyone sees Kira's best friend here when Kira is suppose to be away at school then they'll get suspicious.

I stare at him as he stares at me with those green eyes, pleading for my consent, for my understanding. It hurts, but I must protect Kira.

"Athrun it won't look right. We-"

"I know," he stands up, "but I don't want to let you out of my sight. He got Lacus and I won't let him get you too."

"Athrun…"

In a swift, smooth motion he wraps his arms around me, embracing me tightly. I stand frozen.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight," he whispers in my ear, the faint breath tickling me.

I am quiet, not knowing what to do or say. On one hand I don't want him to let go, but we need to finish talking about this.

"Athrun…" I try to say something but yet again I am interrupted

"I _won't _let you out of my sight," he's now looking at me, though his arms are still wrapped around my waist. "You can stay at my apartment for a while."

"What!" I push him back. "Athrun, how is that going to work?"

Now I think I can hear my heartbeat, and it feels like I have a fever. Athrun stands still, furrows his brow and steps closer.

"We've spent all this time together already. You've been away from home for _days,_ ever since Kira left, with _me._ There is no difference. You can make up some excuse to your father. We've been doing this for almost four months-"

"Alright, alright," I see his point. "So what? You're going to babysit me?" that came out bitter.

Without a word he walks over to my closet, opens it and pulls out my blue duffle bag, tossing it on my bed. He then grabs a few of my shirts, throws them on top of the bed and then walks over to my dresser, pulling out a couple pairs of jeans.

"What are you doing? I demand.

He looks at me, seemingly surprised. "You are coming with me right?" His tone is so sincere.

I walk over. I begin to place the items neatly in the bag, and from my peripheral I see a small satisfactory smile grace his face. It's contagious, but I try to suppress mine. Excitement flows through me at the mere thought of staying at Athrun's for a while. It's the first time I felt excitement in months.

…

Streaks of light flash before my eyes as I sit in the passenger seat, leaning back, watching them go by. The streets are mostly empty on the way to my apartment, but at this hour it's expected. I look over at Cagalli, her eyes fixated on the road. She insisted she drive, though I tried assuring her that I was capable. I snicker at her cautiousness.

We come to a red light. I notice Cagalli look at me and I look at her, smiling.

"Sup?"

She stares at me with a concerned look on her face. My smile vanishes and I sit up, slightly.

"I'm bummed out too, but...Is it that...you're hurting so much 'cause you still had feelings for Lacus?"

I sit up all of the way. _What? _I think. That's the total opposite of what I want her to think. This whole night I've been trying to convey to her how I feel about _her._I stare at her, my mouth agape, for a moment until she literally snaps me back to reality.

"No!"

The light is green again, and her focus is back on the road.

"I only think of her as a friend," I continue. "It hurts dearly that she's...but that's the only reason. I have known her since we were kids, so it's only natural."

"Yeah," she says after a long pause. "I get it."

And I hope she does. We finally pull into my apartment building's parking lot. We exit my car and I grab Cagalli's bag from the trunk. As I do so, I hear someone shout my name. I put the trunk down and see a friend of mine, Dearka, in front of the building waving his arms in the air.

"Who's that?" Cagalli asks.

I answer her with a grunt/sigh.

"Yoo, Athrun!" Dearka shouts.

Cagalli and I walk towards him. Her looking confused and me...well I'm irritated.

"Must you be so loud?" I say. "It's late."

He smirks. "Oh, come on. Why did you leave the party. It was just-"

His eyes land on Cagalli. His eyes go back and forth between me and her before he grins. He whistles and walks over to her. He bends down some and eyes her. Cagalli is already annoyed.

"And who is this, eh? Is she why you left? Got yourself a little booty call?"

"Excuse me?" Cagalli hisses.

"It's not like that," I say quickly.

He shrugs and eyes her some more, looking her up and down.

"You look familiar," he says, and I see the panic on Cagalli's face.

For a second I forget Cagalli is the President's daughter. Even though Cagalli is barely on TV, or at any political events with her father, she has been on occasion. But during those times she's usually dressed in formal attire. Maybe he won't recognize her.

"Have I seen you before?" Dearka ask.

Now I start to worry. I try to think of something quick before he registers who she is.

"She's my girlfriend," I quickly say.

I know Cagalli is about to retaliate, but before she does I grab her by the arm, pull her close and kiss her. The kiss is not ideal. It's forced, quick. When I pull away, I lead her into the building. I turn to Dearka.

"And I'd like to have some alone time with her," I whisper.

He is dumbstruck. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...When did you get-"

"Talk to you later," I say, shutting the door on him.

We finally enter my apartment, and Cagalli's been quiet since our brief kiss. She's blushing.

"Sorry," I say as we settle in.

"Uh...it's ok. Um…" she laughs awkwardly, "you couldn't have thought of anything better?"

I smirk. "You didn't like it?"

Her face becomes even redder-redder than I thought possible. I walk over to her and laugh some more. Now her expression is changing from embarrassment to frustration.

"So what part didn't you like," I raise an eyebrow, "the part when I said you were my girlfriend, or when I kissed you?"

"It was too rough!" she blurts out.

"So you didn't mind me calling you my girlfriend?"

She falls silent and turns away, heading toward the kitchen. She mumbles something and pulls out a can of soda from the refrigerator. I follow suit. We both sit at the counter.

"Well?" I say.

Shut up," she says.

For a second I listen, but then something comes to mind. Lacus. I hear her voice, and I hear what she told me when we were in the cafe. "_Maybe you should tell her how you feel," _is what she said. I maybe I should because I'm failing at showing her.

We sit quietly. I am trying to gather the right words. What do I even say? What do I want to say? And what good will it do? I can't ask her out, I tried that earlier and was shot down. Even if I tell her that I like her, then what? We can't live happily ever after with the present situation. This is harder than I thought.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," she says standing up.

I continue to sit, staring at the marble countertop. My mind still racing. I don't know why I'm getting like this. I'm acting like a coward. I've spent so much time with her you'd think it would be easy.

"Athrun?" she taps my shoulder.

I turn around and stare straight into her amber eyes. She looks worried, so I smile. I stand up, and wrap my arms around her.

"Athrun…"

"I know things are bad," I say into her hair, "but I am glad to have spent all of this time with you."

I lean back to look at her. She looks worried still, and confused. She opens her mouth to speak, but before she does I seize her lips. This time gently, and with sincere passion. For a moment she is unresponsive, but then she kisses me back. Fireworks go off.

….

I can't stop touching my lips. Oh, and smiling. I'm afraid he'll walk into his room and catch me still in ecstasy. But I know he's in the living room getting his couch ready for slumber. He insisted he sleep on the couch even though it's his apartment, and that I can sleep in his bed. But it makes me feel bad.

I've changed into my night gown, and now sitting on his bed. The kiss keeps replaying in my head. My body is filled with warmth. I fall back and think about it some more, forgetting all of the troubles.

He knocks on the door, and I tell him to come in. He peers his head in.

"Just making sure you're comfortable," he says, "I'm about to go to sleep."

He's about to close the door, but I quickly stop him.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch...I'll feel safer with you here...I don't mind…"

…..

I look over at the nightstand and the clock radio reads 5am. My bladder decided to wake me up. I grunt as I carefully get out of bed. I walk down the hall and do my business. Great, now I'm thirsty. I make my way into the kitchen as quiet as possible and grab myself a glass of water.

It's too dark, so I turn the lights on. I walk around the living room/kitchen area until I'm done my water. I notice some papers have fallen on the floor by Athrun's desk, so I decide to pick them up. I can't help glancing over the text, but when I do I go stiff.

In my hands is the application form for Minerva membership. Is he planning to join them? My heart races at the thought of it. _Is he giving up? _All the warmth, all of the bliss I felt earlier melts away, and is replaced with anxiety.

I can't stay here. As much as I want to be in peace...be in peace with Athrun, I must find help. I _must_ end this curse.

"I have to find that lady."

**I am open to questions, concerns, comments, and feedback.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy. Oh and look at the end for notes.**

It rained blood that night. The sky was dark, darker than usual. No one was around to see the creature hunched over in the street. Blood trickled down it's back, wings, and head. It's mouth was blood stained; blood dripped from its fangs. It stopped to licks its lips before devouring more raw morsels. Anyone near would hear the heavy breathing, the hard chewing as if a lion was devouring its prey.

…

_She didn't care that the sky was still dark and that people haven't even woke for work yet, she pushed open his bedroom door with brute force, causing it to hit the wall with a BANG. He nearly fell out of his bed. His eyes were barely open, but he could see her coming forward, wagging a piece of paper in her hand. He didn't even get the chance to rub his eyes before the paper was pressed against his nose._

"_What is this?" she demanded._

_He pushed back the paper. She glared at him. He took the paper out of her hand and skimmed over it. She stepped back when she saw the guilty look on his face. Her blood boiled. He tried grabbing her by the shoulder, but she backs away._

"_Cagalli, I just picked it up," he said. "They hand them out everywhere now. I didn't get a chance to throw it away."_

"_Spare me, Athrun. Why else would you keep it? You're giving up aren't you?"_

"_No-"_

"_Then why must you have this?" A pause. "I'm not giving up. I'm going right now, and I'll find help in saving __**my**_ _brother."_

"_Cagalli don't. I'm not giving up. Everything's just hard, you know that, but you can't just go."_

_She was a step out of the door. He rushed after her and pulled her arm. Their eyes met when she turned around, and by the flames in hers, he let go._

"_Cagalli, you can't go."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I said I was going to protect you, and I will. At least wait. We'll contact her. We'll keep contacting her from here, but don't go."_

I've been staring at the ceiling all day-or so it seems. Round and round the fan goes. Round and round my head goes. Cagalli's been staying with me for over a month now. We contacted her father, and we have an unspoken understanding of the situation. My bills were piling up, so I had to start assisting my father. Everything seemed great. I'd go help father back at the office, then come back home to help Cagalli in her research.

Things between me and Cagalli were going great. She was smiling again-I was making her smile-and that warmed my heart. Her touch, her laugh, her soft hair, it all warmed my heart. But now my heart is cold. She's gone.

I came home last night to an empty apartment, ignored texts, except one: "I'm alright," she said. No answers. I look at my phone. I called 20 times since yesterday. I texted 30.

…

It's freezing in their cabin. Do they even have the fire lit? I've been sitting in this living room forever. It took that man forever to bring the old woman out of her room. I stare at her as she sips her tea, too slowly.

I slam my fist on the table. "Are you going to give me answers?" I say.

She stares at me for a moment and slowly the cup falls from her lips.

"What do you want to know?" she says.

What do I want to know? I want to know why it took months for me to even meet her. I want to know if she really has the answers.

"Do you really know how to save the curse one?"

"Of course I do," she smiles.

"But-"

She puts her hand up.

"You're sceptical, and I understand. I didn't answer you back for months, after you reached out to me for help. You said someone you loved was hit by the light and you needed answers. You said you'd do anything to save them...I haven't helped any."

I sit quietly, listening intently.

"But, before I answer you, answer me. Who is this person you are trying to save?"

My heart dropped and a lump formed in my throat. "My brother," I say.

She pauses painfully long. Her eyes watch me, and I can't tell what she's thinking.

"There are a few ways to save the Cursed One," she says. "But, first, I'll tell you how I know."

I lean forward.

"You heard of the stories, I suppose. The witch cursing this land because her seven sons died in the war. But no one knows of her daughter."

"She had a daughter?" I interrupt.

"Yes my great great great grandmother. People only talk about the sons because that's what sparked her rage, but they hung her in front of her daughter. And a rage formed inside of her. The daughter knew her mother's curse and made sure it reigned. She did, however, created 'cures' inspired by her mother's power, and only shared them with her only daughter. Who in turn shared that with her daughter and so on. And we vowed to keep it a secret."

"Or what? Or, why not? You would just let people die?"

"Child, I don't remember. I'm over a hundred, you think I remember it all? But I'm telling you now because you came to me, and whatever consequence there is won't affect my old bones."

"The cures...were they ever used?" I ask. "Are they really effective?"

"Yes, once. My mother was a Cursed One when she was a girl. My grandmother stopped it before the safe period was over-"

"How? How did she change it?"

"She took her to the border, and placed her outside of the country."

I feel like I'm about to faint. There's no way we can get Kira out of the country. Not now. My breathing becomes heavy and my heart races. The lady must notice the look of horror on my face because she comes and sits by me.

"We can't do that," I choke. "He's too dangerous now. He changed my friend. He's probably out there already killing!" I'm standing now.

"Calm down, girl. Calm down. I know that, but there are other ways. That's just the easiest, given the right time."

"Oh great...that makes me feel better."

"I know this won't sound good, but you asked," she sighs. "Other than taking the Cursed One out of the country for a while-of course no more than a day-there's also the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes, two," she says. "One can sacrifice someone close to the Cursed One; even if it's themselves...someone who shares a great bond, someone of blood. The Cursed One must drink their blood," she stares at me. "He'd have to drink your blood."

"He'd do more than that," I say. "He'd eat me alive."

"An offer has to be made. Yes, it is hard, especially in this stage of the curse. But there is one more, but you especially won't like it...eventually."

"What?"

"A person must willingly sacrifice their child to the Cursed One."

"No one sane is going to do that." Tears invade my eyes.

She places her wrinkle, spotted hand on top of mines. "I know," she says, "and no one knows about it, but you, and I'm sure," she places her other hand on my stomach, "that you won't sacrifice your baby. Even if you wanted to, it's too early."

She stands up. "I don't have a baby," I say.

She makes her way to her room, "Sleep, girl." Her back is to me. "It's late." She closes the door.

….

The bed is as uncomfortable as I remember it. But that's not why I can't sleep. It's that lady and what she said to me before leaving me alone in her living room. What the hell was she talking about. I turn to my side.

"Maybe she was speaking generally," I say aloud.

But it still made me feel uneasy. _Does she know something that I don't?_ No, because I couldn't be. No way. Besides it's too soon to know.

I turn on my back. "But then again we weren't careful."

….

_It was a crescent that night, her favorite moon phase. She was standing by the window, leaning on the pane. Athrun opened the door into the room. He had on a navy, blue suit, tie undone and eyes baggy. _

"_Cagalli, it's dangerous to stand-"_

"_I heard it before," she turned to him and smiled. _

"_I just don't want what happened to Lacus to happen to you," he said rubbing her cheek. _

_She placed her head on his chest. "I think that stage is over," she said._

_His arms wrapped around her slim frame. "I know, but...it's horrible...and you're his sister. It's just sick."_

"_Trust me, Athrun...I don't want my brother to...to do that to me." She quivers. "I don't want to think about it. And he could do it to you too. The Cursed One can change anyone."_

_He walked over to the bed. She follows suit. "Don't talk like that," Athrun said. _

"_It's true," she said, sitting besides him. "But I don't want my brother to be my first, middle, or last."_

_He placed a hand on her cheek, turning her head. Their lips meet. They part after many moments of continuous kisses. He looked into her eyes. Her cheeks turned red and her gaze drifts. _

"_Cagalli, I want the best for you. You deserve it."_

"_Athrun…" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down with her. They stared into each others' eyes as he hovered over her. "I'll protect you too," she whispered._

_Immediately he stole a kiss. And another. And another. Minutes passed. His fingers made their way up her nightgown, and her's were tangled in his hair. _

_Endless kisses lasted for endless, blissful moments, and with each kiss a moan escaped her lips, exciting him. He couldn't resist taking off her gown. He couldn't resist unbuttoning his shirt. Nothing was on his mind but her. And nothing was on her mind but him._

_They didn't know how much time went by, and he didn't care that he needed to be up early in the morning. All that mattered was that he had her-all of her. All that mattered to her was that she was giving herself to him-someone she can love._

**Sorry for the late response but I am busy. I suggest following the story to keep up, but I'll write if you read. But I am BUSY. R&amp;R Plz.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, **

**it's been a while since I uploaded this, but I hope I still have readers. Enjoy and R&amp;R**

**Chapter 8:**

I am sitting on my couch staring at the television; my elbow is propped on the arm of the chair and my chin is resting in my hand. Some commercials are on at the moment, but I pay them no attention. My mind is spinning with many thoughts. Cagalli's safety is the dominant thought. I look over to the clock on my wall. An hour ago Cagalli informed me that she would be visiting—-we would just be hanging out. Originally, she said it would be brief, that she wouldn't be staying over tonight, but I had to plead with her. It has been a few days since she stayed over, and the hunting is getting worse. I need her here.

A month has passed since she returned from seeing the old woman. SInce then she hasn't been staying with me regularly as she was before. Some nights she'd spent at home. She also didn't tell me much of what the woman told her. She assures me there isn't much to tell me, but I have a feeling that that isn't entirely true. When Cagalli confessed to me that the only other way (Besides removing the Cursed One from the country during the safe period) to cure the curse was to have someone sacrifice their child, I could tell from looking into her eyes that she was withholding information. Her gaze kept drifting and she seemed nervous when she was talking to me. I kept asking her if that was all— all of the information she had gathered— yet she constantly denied that there was any more she could tell me. I noticed that she was becoming temperamental, so I dropped it.

But I worry about her more than I had before, because she isn't as persistent in helping Kira. She hasn't given up, but the flame in her eyes seem to be dying each day. Things are almost as they were before Kira was cursed. Normal.

My cell phone starts to buzz next to me. I pick it up and see Cagalli's number appear on the screen. I answer it.

…..

Two huge, black feathered wings carry her across the night sky. She flies above the many buildings of an anonymous city. The sky is red, red like blood, and it's raining. The rain is thick and dark. It trickles all over her body. She licks the substance off of her lips and immediately her taste buds dance with excitement. The feeling is new to her, this combined feeling of disappointment and satisfaction. Her stomach turns, her heart races, her mouth waters, her mind is left confused, but she wants more.

…..

"I'm sorry Lady Atha, but there is no more tests we can run. We've ran three already and they all came back positive," the doctor has his hands firmly on my shoulders as he gently leads me out of the room into the hall.

I swat his hands away. "Are you sure?" I say.

The doctor lets out an irritated sigh. He folds his arms and shakes his head as if he is fed up with me. I think I see him roll his eyes.

"You have done the urine test, blood test and I even sent you to a ultrasound technician. You heard the heartbeat, Lady Atha, I don't know why you are being so skeptical."

My shoulders slump. He hands me a couple pieces of paper and then makes his way down the hall into what I presume to be his office. With a throbbing head, and heavy heart, I make my way to the elevator.

Everything, from this point on, seems to be happening in slow motion. As I wait for the elevator, the pain in my chest increases and it feels as if my heart is going to fall right out of me. I can't believe this, the old lady was right.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" I whisper to myself.

The elevator door opens. My head hangs low as I make my way inside. After hitting the button for the first floor, I lean on the wall, banging my head lightly against it. A scream is nesting in my throat, and it is taking a great deal of strength to hold it in. My eyes sting from the tears threatening to escape, and the throbs in my head become stronger. I am still not on the first floor. Why is it it taking so long? Now I feel like I have to vomit, but, come to think of it, I've been feeling that way pretty often these days.

The doors finally open, albeit slowly, but it isn't to the first floor, they open to the fifth floor. I drowsily look up to a tall, blonde man stepping inside. At first I don't recognize him, but his wide eyed expression shows that he's shocked to see me. I wonder what for, and hope he doesn't know who I am. Then he speaks, and everything becomes clear.

"You're Athrun's girl right?" The blonde dude points at me.

I feel sweat trickle down my head.

"Fancy seeing you here," I grumble.

He completely enters the elevator now, moving right next to me, mimicking my position. He stares at me, but I avert my gaze.

"So...why are you at this medical building?" he asks.

"Am I not allowed to visit the doctors?" I hiss.

He puts his hands up defensively. "No, no," he says. "It's just that I thought you lived in Orb like Athrun, and well you're here in October City."

"I prefer it here."

In actuality, I came to here, so that I'd be away from my city, away from mysterious, watchful eyes.

"I do too, besides I work around here. Are you going to see Athrun?"

"No," I say in a low tone.

However, I did think of visiting him. I haven't seen him since this past weekend and that was a couple of days ago, but now, after finding out the predicament I am in, I don't want to visit him because _this_ is all his fault. Well, at least partly his fault.

The elevator doors finally open and I dash out. I can hear the guy..._David? Is that his name? _saying his farewells to me, but I only respond by waving. I quickly make my way outside of the building to the parking lot. Hastily, I search for my car. I just want to go home and throw myself on my bed, never leaving it. I spot my car, and my heart leaps with joy. The first joy I have felt all day.

There wasn't much traffic, so the ride back home was less than an hour. Before entering my house, I check to see if I have all of my belongings. Then I realize...I don't have my papers from the doctor. Shit.

….

The creature stood in the abandoned road staring at the cloudy, night sky. The moon was full, shining bright. The creature looked around once more, but no one was in sight. Nothing to feed its ever growing hunger. Its mouth watered with the thought of devouring raw, bloody flesh. The craving caused pain in its core. It was feeling weaker by the second. The creature felt as if it would perish if it did not eat soon. So, it spread out its large bat wings, and with a husky flap, lifted itself off of the ground and into the night.

**I know it is short, but I just wanted to see who is still reading. Thanks to those who read!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We are on my bed. My back is against the headboard as Cagalli sits on my lap. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, and she constantly teases me with light kisses, all the while her fingers are tangled in my hair; she plays with it. My arms are wrapped around her slim waist, feeling the softness and warmth of her skin. She wears nothing but her underwear and my unbuttoned, highschool baseball jersey, revealing her lacy pink bra. I too am scarcely dressed, wearing only a white tank top and boxers.

It's been a while since I looked at the clock, but I know it's getting late. It has to be about nine now. Cagalli said she wanted me to drive her home around that time, but I guess she forgot, and I _really _don't want to remind her. In hopes of keeping her distracted I decide to deepen our kiss.

A small moan escapes her lips, exciting me. She chuckles, hinting that she feels my rising manhood pressing against her thigh. Her arms tighten around my neck, and now her tongue is begging for access. I allow the sweet muscle to enter my mouth, and together, our tongues dance to a fast beat. The room feels hotter, and her skin has become moist, so I imagine that she's becoming hot too. Therefore, I decide to slowly slide my jersey off of her shoulders, tossing it to the ground once removed. She comes closer, pressing our bodies together—-chest to chest. The heat she's radiating causes my manhood to erect completely. She jumps up a little, but I pull her back down. This time my manhood is pressed between her legs, trying to penetrate through her panties. She looks up at me with a mischievous grin, then she bites her lower lip. I am about to lose it.

"I want tonight to be the best," she kisses me.

"Was it not good enough before?" I say, half jokingly.

She kisses me again. "I just want tonight to be even better," she says. "I was thinking about going back to school in the summer, and that you should too. So, let's make every night from now on marvelous."

I pause for a moment. _She wants to go back to school? Before the year is up?_ I don't know what to make of that. It's like she is slowly disregarding our mission to save Kira, or maybe she's realized that we cannot save him. Afterall, we couldn't—-and wouldn't dare—-get someone to sacrifice their child. She starts kissing me again, causing my mind to become cloudy. I guess I can talk things over with her after we have fun.

"Are you feeling up to this?" I say between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"You haven't been feeling well lately. I'm just making sure you're well enough to do this."

"You worry too much," she smiles.

Her hands slide under my shirt, and she gently glides her fingertips up to my chest. The contact sends chills throughout my body. I gently push her off of me and onto the sheets. I'm am hovering over her. My hand grips her side and I take hold of her underwear. I begin to slowly slide them down her thighs. Down her knees. Down her ankles. I toss them to the floor, and I am ready to remove my boxers when the doorbell rings.

I grunt, and I hear Cagalli huff as well.

"It's probably nothing," I say, but then the bell sounds again. And again.

"Just get it," Cagalli says. "I'll wait."

With a sigh I get off of my bed and put a pair of pajama pants on. I walk down my hall to answer the door, and the bell constantly goes off. I have a feeling of whom it may be. I open the door and my assumption is right.

"What took you so long?" Dearka says.

"I answered as fast as I could," I say. "You do know patience is a virtue, right?"

He pulls out a manila folder from the inside of his jacket.

"I ran into your girlfriend in October City," he says.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? I didn't know she traveled out there." My gaze drifts to the folder.

"She was at the medical center. She said she preferred it. I was a bit confused that she went out of town for a doctor visit. Well, anyway, she rushed out and dropped this," he hands me the folder. "The contents spilled all over the floor, the receptionist suggested I give it to her, but she was already gone...I didn't know she was... "

I take the folder. "Well thanks, Dearka. You didn't know she was what?" I look at him and he carries a worried expression, as if he is nervous about something. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Huh? Well, uh...an Atha, that's all. No biggie," he rubs the back of his head. "I gotta go. See ya."

And with that he speeds down the hall. I watch him disappear and then slowly shut my door, still staring at the folder. I'm curious to know what's inside, and I am also curious as to why Dearka was acting so strangely, but maybe it's best to mind my own business. I start to walk back to the room when Cagalli steps out, wearing my robe.

"Who was at the door?" she asks.

"Dearka," I say.

She tenses up at the mention of his name, but cooly plays it off. She walks up to me, her eyes fixated on the folder.

"What's that?" she asks.

"He said it's yours," I hand it to her. She quickly takes it out of my hand. "He said he saw you at the medical center in October City. What were you doing there?"

She becomes stiff. Her mouths hangs open, but no sounds come out. Her eyes are wide. She looks scared, and I am immediately worried.

"Is everything ago, Cagalli?" I reach out to touch her shoulder.

"I'm alright," she brushes my hand away.

She holds the folder close to her, squeezing it. _What could be inside?_

"I don't believe you," I say.

"Athrun, there isn't anything to worry about," she turns away.

Before she can make her way back to my room, I grab her arm. She swiftly faces me, staring deadly into my eyes.

"What is your problem? Let go!"

She tries to pull her arm away, but my grip is too strong.

"No, Cagalli, what is _your_ problem?"

She looks perplexed. I release her arm.

"For weeks now you seem to be hiding something," I say. "You barely talk about Kira anymore, or anything that has to do with saving him. You, also, want to go back to school. I thought we agreed that we wouldn't focus on school until after the cursed year was through, and now you're being secretive about your visit to the doctors. In _October City_, I might add. What's going on with you?"

She stands there quiet, biting her lower lip nervously. Her grip on the folder is still tight, but her eyes concentrate on the floor.

"Cagalli—-"

"I just like that medical office okay? There isn't anything up with me, so stop worrying, and I don't want to talk about Kira because...because...I don't know what to do anymore. I'm just tired of putting my life on hold, but I haven't completely given up."

"I understand," I say, but her constant hold on that folder doesn't sit right with me. She's hiding something, I know it.

"What's in the folder?" I ask.

She flinches. Her eyes widen even more.

"Papers...from the doctor."

"Is that all? You seem to be very protective of it."

"Athrun, it's confidential."

"Confidential? So confidential that even your boyfriend cannot know?"

She falls quiet. Her gaze constantly drifts away from me as she constantly bites her lower lip. I am patiently waiting for her to respond, but my patience is running short. I stick my hand out, and she gives me this horrifying look. But I will not waver. I want to know what she is hiding. She slowly steps closer to me, and slowly hands me the folder.

"Fine," she says.

Her back is now facing me. I make my way to my couch, sit on it and open the folder. Guilt runs through me as I search the contents, but I'm tired of her secretive behavior. The constant avoiding of my questions, the weird way she gets when anything is mentioned about her health, Kira, or Lacus. And now the fact that she went _way_ out of town just to see a doctor. Maybe this will provide me with some answers.

Inside are papers, as expected. One, of course, is a patient information form. I skip that and move onto the next. The next document I come across is actually a strip of two pictures. They're black and white and I can't really make out what it is. I think I know, but I rather not figure it out. Under the pictures is a form labeled 'Test Results.' I skim the paper, and suddenly my heart sinks.

"Cagalli…" I slowly look up from the sheet.

She turns to face me. Her eyes are sad. She sheepishly makes her way to me, as if she is ashamed to confront me. My gaze is glued to her as I watch her take a seat beside me. She looks at the picture.

"This here," she points to the small white oval-ish—-and kind of lumpy—- thing in the center of this black circle, "that's the baby."

My rapidly pulsating heart sinks lower, and I feel light headed. My living room was cool, but now I swear it's 80 degrees in here.

"They said—-when I visited—-that I was around eight to nine weeks," Cagalli continues.

I'm a silent, for I don't know what to say, or do for that matter. Should I be happy? Or should I be upset at the inconvenience of this news? We're so young, but I care about her. I more than care about her, but….we haven't even gotten our lives together. And why this year? The thoughts continue to spiral out of control, causing a massive pain in my head.

"Athrun?"

"Huh?" My head snaps in her direction.

"I wish you weren't so silent," she says. "Can you please say something?"

But I can't think of anything to say, and honestly I do not wish to think about it any longer. At least not now. So, I set the papers aside, kiss her and take her hand.

"Let's go back to my room."

...

I look at my dashboard. It's 11:00 am. I dropped Cagalli off, back to her home, an hour ago, and now I am on my way to Junius to speak with my mother. I know she can console me and give me advice with this pregnancy thing.

**...**

A few minutes later and I pull up to my parents' house. I make my way onto the porch and ring the bell. No answer. I ring again, and again, and still no answer. Becoming impatient, I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out my old key.

I open the door and step inside. I shout out for my mother (my father has been at the office since yesterday), but receive no response, so I begin to walk around. I go through the kitchen, the study, the dining room and the living room, but it's all the same: dark, silent and empty.

_Could she be out shopping?_ I think. It isn't unlike mother to shop. She loves all forms of it. Grocery, clothes, furniture, all of it. But hadn't my father relayed the message to her that I would be visiting?

Possibly she's upstairs. She could've slept in. I make my way to the spiral stairc, dashing up them. At the top of the steps is their bedroom. The door is shut. I knock, but, again, no answer. I decide to barge in. Immediately I regret it because in front of me is the most horrid sight to behold.

Countless blood stains are scattered on the floor, wall and bed. The window is open, the curtains dancing to the light breeze. Underneath the windowpane lies the mauled, lifeless body of my mother. Her arms are missing, and her legs are bent every which way; up and down them are long scratches. Her clothes are ripped and bloody. I can barely see her face, for it is slightly turned towards the window, but I can tell she's missing an eye. Her jaw is hanging from her face, and her chest has a dark hole in it.

I take a few steps forward, drop to my knees and let out the most agonizing scream I ever mustered.

**R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"_Cagalli," the small boy stood behind his sister's pink, bedroom door, banging on it constantly. "Cagalli, please come out."_

_On the opposite side the young girl sat on the floor, her arms hugging her knees as her head hung low.; tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She continued to disregard her brother's constant pleas to exit her room._

"_Go away," she told him._

_He heaved a sigh. "Fine, if that's what you want," he didn't move a muscle._

_Minutes passed, but he held his ground, silently waiting for his sister to come out. His prayers were answered when the door slowly creaked open. Quickly he hid against the wall on the side of the door. His heart pounded in his chest as her door continued to squeak open. Her small head popped out of the opening, and lucky for him she looked to her right first. As her head was turning left he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out and into the hall._

"_No fair," she said as she tried to release herself from his grasp. "Kira, let go."_

"_I will only let go if you promise to stay out here and talk to me."_

_Cagalli fell silent. She pondered it for a moment, but soon fell victim to his offer._

"_Okay...I __**promise**__," she moaned._

_Slowly he released his hold. His sister folded her arms and fell to the floor, automatically sitting in Indian style. Kira followed suit._

"_What's the matter, Cagalli?" he asked._

_Before speaking she formed the most saddest pout she could muster._

"_Why can't we go back to our old school? I don't like it at the new place. I don't knows nobody and the kids are mean," she sobbed._

_Kira watched in pain as his sister tried to wipe away her constant flowing tears. The abrasiveness caused her face to become beet red, and her small, running nose looked like Rudolf's. Kira scooted next to her, wrapping his arms around her quivering shoulders._

"_You know that we can't, Cagalli," he sniffled as tears welled up in his violet eyes, "because Mommy and Daddy aren't home anymore and now this is our home, and...and Mr. Atha is our new daddy...and...and..."_

_He couldn't hold his sorrow in any longer. Tears streamed down his eyes like waterfalls. The sound of his cries caused his sister to sob harder. The two children sat in the middle of the hall, on the floor hugging each other. And they continued to hug each other until the sounds of one another's grief put them to sleep._

* * *

The sky is gray, the wind is cold, and it is silent—-all but the sporadic chirping of some nearby birds. Only me and Athrun are left. His father was the last to leave. Mr. Zala didn't say a word before walking off. He didn't even look at Athrun. But Athrun didn't look at him either. His head just hung low the entire time. And the entire time his face has been blank—-blank, but his eyes are red and puffy. Blank, but I can see past the stoicism and see the grief he is carrying. Blank, but his cheeks are glossy from tear stains.

For the longest—-it feels like hours had passed—-we've been standing here, looking into that deep hole in the ground. My feet are throbbing from the black heels, and I continuously swallow the little bit of vomit that keeps protruding up my esophagus. Even so, I will stay here, by Athrun's side, as long as needed.

I gaze down into the grave. The casket is beautiful. It's all white with gold outlining the rim. Red and white rose petals lay across it, along with two bouquets of pink chrysanthemums. Soon the diggers will be covering this beauty with dark, moist soil, tarnishing it over time.

I exhale. My eyes burn, and I keep sniffling. The ground starts to spin, and so does my head.

Mrs. Zala was a sweet woman, well at least from what I can recollect. She'd pick Athrun up from time to time when he would visit Kira. That's when I first met her—-on one of Athrun's very first visits to my house. She was dropping him off (he was staying over for the weekend—-a couple of kids were) and with a big smile, and soothing voice, she greeted us, a tray of warm oatmeal cookies in hand. Father was pleased because oatmeal is his favorite cookie. I'd never forget that—-the way she warmly greeted all of us, how she talked to us after, and how she pinched my cheek (even though I was too old for such a thing) and called me a "doll." I still remember the taste of the cookies. They were so warm and chewy. Lightly buttery, but oh so sweet…and homemade...the best kind.

She was everything I dreamt a mother to be like, since my memories of mine were vague—-for the most part. A bumped into her a few times whenever I attended a political event with Father, and she would always carry that warm, beautiful smile.

My body starts to tremble, and suddenly my cheeks feel warm. I place my hand on my cheek, wiping away the warm, wet substance flowing down it. I purse my lips together, trying to swallow the lump forming in my throat, but it is difficult.

Athrun must've noticed my tears, because he takes hold of my hand, and entwines his fingers with mine. My body becomes steady. Yet, I feel my hand shaking. I look over, and notice Athrun's head is hanging lower than before and his entire body is trembling. It is faint. but I hear his muffled cries. I move closer to get a better look at his face, and I am heartbroken. His eyes are shut tight, and he bites his lower lip, turning it red. His cheeks are pink and wet. I place my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Let's get out of here," I say.

He's calming down, but the tears continue to flow. With a deep breath he stands erect. Without a word he guides me away from the grave. I say nothing, but secretly I look back. He doesn't. As the grave disappears out of sight, my heart cracks more and more, thinking of the agony painted on Athrun's face, the sorrow that I know so well of losing a parent, and the fact that this most likely was my brother's fault.

* * *

His back is facing me as we lay in his old bed at his parents' house. I watch as his body rises and falls, up and down. The sound of his light breathing is soothing—-hearing him breathe, knowing that he is still alive is calming. It's calming, especially considering the fact that bad things keep happening to people I know or love. Or care about in any sort of way. If anything was ever to happen to Athrun I'd lose it—-lose my grip on sanity. He's the only one who's been making me smile, making me laugh, taking care of me physically, mentally, and emotionally. Besides Father, Athrun is the only person I truly have left (I haven't been in touch with any friends for months). Well, for now…

I place my hand on my stomach and begin rubbing it. I can't believe there's a baby in there. It's so surreal to me. This whole year is surreal. But it has to end...my phone rings. I turn to look at it and I see that Father is calling me. I sit up as I grab it off the dresser.

"Hello," I say as I step into the hall.

I look back and Athrun is still asleep.

"_Cagalli, are you still in Junius?_" my father asks.

"Yes," I try to keep my voice low. "The funeral ended a couple of hours ago. We're resting now."

"_Is Patrick around?_"

"No...he's at his office. Athrun assumes he is burying himself in work to mask the pain."

"_Are you and Athrun alone? Are you two at the house_?" there's anxiety in his voice.

"Father, Athrun and I are alone on many occasions…" I trail off, reminding myself to be careful with my words. My father is no fool, I'm sure he knows me and Athrun are more than friends now, but I am also sure he doesn't want to admit it...or approve of it. "Everything is fine."

"_I want you back home, immediately,_" his voice is firm.

"Father, I am here representing you, and I can't leave Athrun at a time like this."

"_You being there __**without **__Kira was already a mistake. You think people aren't talking, Cagalli? Your brother has been out of sight for months...the media has been on our heels. I don't need them intruding on your personal life. They never have before, but you running around with a politician's son, being the president's daughter during the cursed year with a missing brother is causing—_-"

"There's _been_ speculation that the cursed one is Kira, but why do I have to come home now? Now, when such a tragedy has befallen on the Zala's?"

He is silent for a moment. "The cursed one has been spotted in Junius...currently," he says.

My heart drops, and my phone nearly slips from my hand. "I gotta go," I hang up before he can protest. I throw my phone on the bed and pull my laptop from under it. Rapidly I search the web for recent sightings of the cursed one. My eyes scramble over all of the news headlines. All say that there has been spottings in, or around, Junius, but I need to know where the cursed one is currently. I am ready to slam my fist on the keyboard when a video for a live broadcast pops up. I click on it.

A man's voice is heard, but he isn't shown. I believe he is hiding in a safe area away from the beast's eyes. The camera is pointed at something—-the beast—- flying high in the sky. The image is blurry due to distance. The beast circles the moon.

"_**Citizens stay inside tonight, especially if you are in or around city hall. I repeat…**__"_

I stop listening and pay close attention to the area in which the filming is taking place. I'm not too familiar with Junius, but maybe I can map it. That building is downtown, definitely. If I can find out exactly where and get there in time then maybe I can end this. At least, that's what the lady told me…

"_I know this won't sound good, but you asked," she sighs. "Other than taking the Cursed One out of the country for a while-of course no more than a day-there's also the sacrifice."_

"_Sacrifice?"_

"_Yes, two," she says. "One can sacrifice someone close to the Cursed One; even if it's themselves...someone who shares a great bond, someone of blood. The Cursed One must drink their blood," she stares at me. "He'd have to drink your blood."_

* * *

I stand alone in the middle of the street. Not a soul in sight, except for the tainted one above me. My head is cocked back as I watch it circle the moon. I arrived here minutes ago, but it hasn't come down yet. Maybe it doesn't see me, or maybe it isn't feeding at the moment. That's not good, defeats the purpose of me coming here.

It's so cold tonight, and my bare legs shiver with every passing wind. I should've changed before driving over, but I didn't want to wake Athrun, though I would love to say my farewells...no...i don't ever want to say goodbye, but I have to. Because Kira is my twin, I feel responsible for his mother's death. I feel responsible for all of those Kira may have killed. In order to right those wrongs I'll give myself. Sacrifice a few for the majority.

Yet, it still flies in the sky. How do I get it to come down? _He'd have to drink your blood, _is what the lady said. I have to become appetizing. I look around for something sharp, but—-no thanks to the faint street lamps—-it is too dark. Wait! there's a pocket knife in my glove compartment! I run to my car, parked behind me, and grab it.

Slowly stepping away from the car, I return to my spot. WIth my gaze on the night sky, I place my knife on my palm and press the tip of the blade into it. I am ready to glide the knife across my hand when a pair of headlights temporarily blind me.

I blink to regain my vision, and I see a man stepping out of the car. I want to know who it is, but there's no time to waste. The knife glides across my skin, cutting deep. It's a stinging pain and I have to bite my lip to stifle a scream. Blood begins oozing out, spiraling down my fingers and onto the road. I look at the beast, and it has seized flying. Perfect.

"Cagalli!" the voice is familiar...

My head snaps forward, and Athrun is in front of me, grabbing my hand, and quickly wrapping his jacket around it. He takes the knife and tosses it.

"How did you…?" I start.

"What are you doing? Kira is up there. Are you trying to give yourself away?"

I say nothing, but I look him in the eye, gazing with intensity. His eyes widen, and I know he understands.

"You're sacrificing yourself?" he almost whispers. "What good will that do?"

"Everything," I say.

We both fall silent to sound of gusty wind. The noise increases with every passing second. Looking up, we see that the beast is closing in on us. Black wings flap rapidly as it nears, and then I realize it: the black, feathered wings, the long, disheveled hair, and the black eyes. This isn't Kira, it's Lacus.

* * *

**Read. Review. Share. PM**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Her eyes contrast from Kira's. Her eyes do not glow, nor are they red; they are completely black. When I saw Kira's eyes, those months ago, I saw sadness. It was as if he was pleading to be saved, saved by anyone. Yet, Lacus' eyes are empty of any form of emotion. As I stare into them, my heart is in a pool of sorrow...even though she is charging at Athrun and I quickly. But, they pull me into a trance. I see nothing when looking into them, but I want to see—-know—- everything.

What are you thinking? Are you thinking at all? Do you know who you are anymore? Do you what had happened to you? Do you know who did it? Do you recognize us?

Suddenly an aching pain hits, soon spreading to the rest of my body as if I've been tackled by a few husky football players. I've been thrown to the ground. My bare legs burn as they skid across the pavement. The impact snaps me back into reality. Athrun is laying on top of me, his heart is pounding loudly, and his entire body shielding me, blocking my view.

He swiftly stands up, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. My body feels limp as he drags me down the block, and my feet are numb with pain as my heels continuously click on the concrete. Everything is happening so fast that I forget what has been happening all together. I forget why we are running, or I just don't understand it, that is until I hear the screech of what sounds like some type of bird behind me. I turn around and the creature is on our tail.

Everything is so clear now. We're being chased, chased by Lacus, who is now a cursed soul due to Kira. She's stronger and faster than us, and if we do not escape we will be eaten alive.

Lacus carries the same empty expression while she flies over us. Her eyes are void of emotion, her mouth is slightly parted, revealing her fangs, but no sign of an stress, happiness, anything. She stretches her arms out towards me. Her nails are extremely long, they remind of a witch's nails. They are so close to me, so close. Her index finger is so close that the tip of the nail scratches my blazer, causing a tear in the fabric.

Her nail is snagged in between the fabric, and I am dragged by her. My hand slips from Athrun's as my feet lift from the ground. He turns around, frantic, trying to take hold of my hand. I stretch my arm out, but Lacus continues to lift me into the air; I am inching towards the sky.

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouts.

"Athrun!" I shout back, as if shouting is going to do anything.

My heart starts pounding. I am at least two stories high from the ground now. I am not ready to be Lacus' dinner, even if I was going to sacrifice myself; sacrificing myself to her wouldn't do any good. I must take off my blazer. I'm afraid, but it must be done, so I wiggle out of the blazer. In the process her nail scratches my flesh. I ignore the stinging pain and free myself from the clothing article.

I'm falling at full speed. Lacus is staring at me from above, as I fall, dumbfounded. Expecting to hit the hard ground, I actually land onto something softer. Yet, the impact is still painful. I hear groaning—-as I rub my own bottom—-and I realize underneath me is Athrun. I quickly stand up.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," I say.

Slowly he sits up, grunting along the way. He rubs his back, agony written all over his face. I lend him a hand, he grabs it and I pull him up.

"Are you alright?" he says.

The question warms my heart. How can he be worried about me when I fell on top of him? I smile and say "Yes."

"Are you—-" before I can finish, Lacus howls into the air.

We turn around to find her floating, head cocked back, as she cries like a wolf to the moon. When she looks at us I can see anger painted on her face. My heart drops, and I am the one who grabs Athrun's hand this time and starts running.

"We have to get to my car," I pant.

"Are you crazy? We've already passed it."

"It's not too far away," I say. "We are no match for her on foot."

"Fine," he says.

The next thing I know, my legs are lifted from the ground and into his arms. His pace quickens, and I have to wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself. I can feel his heart through his chest. Pounding so loud, so hard. His breath is heavy in my ear, and his skin is moist against mine.

As he runs, I look over his shoulder and see Lacus is only a couple of feet away from us. She opens her mouth and wails. Her scream echoes through the air. I cover my ears, but the sound penetrates through. They feel like they're bleeding. I look ahead and my car is right in front of us. Athrun stops once we're a few inches from it, and I hastily get out of his arms. I whip my keys out of my pocket, fiddling with them until I can get my door open. Once I unlock the door, I look up and my heart sinks to the ground.

Athrun is seated on the hood of the car kicking every which way as Lacus constantly tries to get a hold on his legs. She's moaning and groaning presumably frustrated with the struggle he's giving her. The battle doesn't last long because Lacus gets a tight grip on his leg and begins pulling him away from the car.

"Athrun!"

What am I to do? She's grabbing him. She's dragging him! I can't let her take him up...he's screaming. I look around. I need a weapon; something to get her off of him. I need to concentrate, but my palms are wet, my heart is beating faster than humanly possible, and my head is pounding with each second, remembering something my father said—-"_As my daughter you must always be vigilant"_—-I go into my glove compartment and pull out my pistol.

She is ascending into the night sky. My hands, gripping the pistol's handle, shaking as they rise with her. My eyes are on Athrun. He continues to kick and scream, but Lacus is unbothered. She just keeps rising. I can't let her get any higher. I can't let her take Athrun away from me. I look at her, aiming. We make eye contact, she screams, and I pull the trigger.

…..

My hands are fidgeting in my pocket as the guard scrutinizes my ID. Well, the fake ID I had my friend Miriallia make for me. She must've done a really good job because the guard hands it back to me and moves to the side, lifts the velvet rope and lets me pass. I look around, feeling uncomfortable and out of place with the whole ambiance of my surroundings. I am clad in an oversized hoodie, with jeans and sneakers. Yet, all of the other females seem to be in dresses, tight skirts and heels. I've been at my lowest lately, emotionally, but everything is so lively here. People among people crowd this place, dancing, mingling, and drinking about. Smiling, laughing, or singing along to the funky music. Taking a deep breath, I dive into the crowd.

I struggle to pass them as I make my way deeper into this jungle. I try to excuse myself, but I can barely hear myself think among the blasting stereos. It doesn't help that my vision is blurred due to these flashing, colorful lights. People are crowding in on me, but I see my target, Athrun. He's seated at the bar, throwing his head back as he gulps down contents from a shot glass. There are quite a few shot glasses-empty glasses—-in front of him. I begin nudging and pushing my way through the wild creatures. All the while my eyes stay on Athrun, like he's the light through a dark tunnel. A couple more moments of battling the crazed monkeys and I am in the clear.

I am beside him, watching as the bartender hands him a pint of beer. He takes it without looking up. His eyes are void of any recognizable emotion. They're low, baggy. I inch closer. He takes a gulp from his glass.

"Athrun?" I say, but he doesn't waver.

He takes another swig before I tap him on the shoulder. He turns slowly, his glass lowering from his lip. He looks at me indifferently. A lump forms in my throat and I am ready to turn away. Turn away and go cry to my father like some child. But then he speaks.

"What are you doing here, Cagalli?" even his tone is painfully casual.

I begin to fidget my fingers again. Mentally I curse myself for acting so sheepish. _Why must I act this way now? _Perhaps it's the guilt swimming through my veins, but I can't bring myself to be demanding, or strong willed. Not anymore. My heart, soul and mind are tired.

"You shouldn't be here," I say.

"And why is that?" he sips from his glass.

"Because...because I want you with me. You haven't been home in a couple of days—-"

"That's not my home!" The beer slightly splashes as it makes contact with the countertop. "I'll stay out as long as I like. _You're_ the one who shouldn't be here."

My eyes start to sting. I am trying to respond, but it feels like something is stuck in my throat. Why is he being such a jerk? Can't he just come back with me instead of drinking his pain away. It's not fair! I can't drink my pain away. But I can't blame him. I took away someone important to him, and she's never coming back.

"Please come back with me," I finally croak out, after standing still and quiet for many long moments. "We don't have to go back to your parents' house, we can go back to your apartment in Orb, or anywhere other than here."

He isn't speaking, and he hasn't looked at me since I arrived. My blood is slowly beginning to boil. I'm here practically begging him to leave and he's giving me the cold shoulder. Suddenly, I'm not feeling so guilty.

"Would you say something!?"

He is silent for a moment before answering.

"You won't like what I'll have to say."

"Just say it! Tell me how you hate me for what I have done. Tell me that I am a fool for even going out there. Say how this is all my brother's fault. Just say whatever you have to say, 'cause I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let her take you. I couldn't let you die. I did what I thought was necessary at the moment, but I never meant to hurt anyone."

Tears stream down my cheeks, and I pant hard. The room became hotter and I feel like I'll pass out at any moment.

"It's not just about you killing her!" he says, and I am worried—-even in this extremely loud place—-that someone will hear him. "You put yourself in danger. What if it had been Kira? There's no way you would have been able to take him down, and you're life may have—-no—-would have been lost. And not just your life, but the life of what you are carrying inside of you! Did you ever stop to think that you were sacrificing more than just yourself? Or, did you stop to think about how I would have felt? I lost my mother, Cagalli, and you were going to cause me to lose you and my unborn child!"

It was his turn to pant, and more: sweat, cry, be angry. His eyes are burning holes into my soul. Never had Athrun been so hostile with me. The passion he is emitting makes me feel small. I want to speak, but the guilt returned and so has the weakness. All I can manage to do is stare at the tiled floor like a sad puppy.

"Athrun, come on let's dance," I hear a familiar voice...sounds like Lacus.

I slowly raise my head to find Meer pulling on Athrun's arm. Where did she come from? Was she here the whole time? She continues to pester him, but instead he doesn't budge and continues to look at his glass, sadly. Giving up, she turns and now is facing me. We make eye contact.

**REVIEW :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

With every ounce of light entering my vision, my head pounds. It's blurry at first, but as I slowly widen my eyes I notice a fan dangling from a pink ceiling. I carefully sit up from where I lie; my head regrets leaving the comfort of the silky pillow. A silky pink blanket is covering the lower half of my body; the top of me is bare. Where has my shirt gone? I lift the blanket and I am thankful that I am still wearing boxers because, even though this bed seems familiar, I know it isn't Cagalli's.

I look around this brightly lit room. A vanity, pink walls, and stuff animals, magazines and makeup lined up on the shelves. I've definitely been here before. And when the door opens, with a long haired female stepping inside, I know exactly whose room it is.

"I see you're awake," she says smiling.

I look her up in down. She's scarcely dressed—-wearing a small tee and boxer shorts—-but at least she's dressed. She makes her way to the bed a sits on the edge of it. I want to speak, but I can't get my words together with this annoying pain.

"Meer…" I manage to muster. "What in the world…?"

She puts her hand up.

"I know you're exhausted," she winks. "You did party hard and long last night."

"What happened last night, and what time is?" I rub my temple.

"I just told you, you partied hard," she chuckles a little. "Oh, and it's eleven a.m."

"You know what I mean, Meer," I grunt, "enough with your little games. Can you please—-"

She stands up.

"I'm not playing any games, Athrun, but if you really want to know what happened, you got drunk off of your ass."

I turn away from her. Last night is barely rememerable. I remember meeting Dearka and Yzak early in the evening and that's when we made our way to the club. It was Dearka's idea of cheering me up. Meer had already been there when we arrived. Me and her danced, drank, danced drank...but then...I hiss at the throbbing pain in my head. I feel something cold hit my lap; it's a ice in a sack.

"Thank you," I say.

Meer doesn't say anything.

"What am I doing here?" I ask, placing the ice bag on my head.

"You got too wasted, Athrun," she says, now sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. "Your friends were too wasted—-I was too, but I can hold my own—-so I decided to take care of you."

"Thank you for that."

"No need to thank me," she says. "You were really upset...you even snapped on what's her face."

"Cagalli?!"

Meer's face shifts into a nasty frown at the mention of Cagalli's name.

"Yeah, her," she hisses. "I noticed you two have something going on—-"

"Meer, that's none of your—-"

"Even knocked the little bitch up."

My heart sinks. I stare wide eyed at Meer as she glares daggers into my soul. I croak, but manage nothing else.

"I heard you two talking," she says. "So, she's pregnant and it's yours. I never liked her, and, to think, now she has you. Oh! Not to mention that her damn brother was the one to harm Lacus, but now she's dead."

I stay silent. I can't even look at her. Her eyes are glossed with developing tears. It was a matter of time before Meer found out about Lacus' death, but how she found out I do not know. Was it me who told her? How much, and what, did I say last night?

"I'm sorry," is all I manage to whisper.

"Don't be," she seems calm. "Soon most of the country will know that the President's kids are nothing but a pregnant teen and a murderous beast."

* * *

My father is standing in silence, staring out of the large window, hands folded behind his back. He's been that way for a few minutes now and it's making me nervous. He seems so far from me. Though the table I'm sitting at is only a few feet away from his location. This table—-our private dining table—-and this room seem out of balance without Kira in it. This is the room where Kira, Father and I would come dine in whenever he wasn't swamped with political business. We'd sit together, laugh, talk about our day, our future plans, and enjoy something delicious Myrna would whip up. It was always delicious when she cooked—-she's the best caregiver we ever had—-and we'd always have a tasty dessert to finish it.

Those days seem so far away now. I haven't been in this room since before Kira confessed to me he was marked. Thinking about it, knowing that it's been several months since I've seen my brother; several months since I sat and laughed with him, or talked with him, or...or...my heart squeezes into a ball and I feel like I am losing air. I feel my body begin to tremble, and my eyes start to sting. It is when my father calls out my name that I am saved from my breakdown.

"It's so hard for me to believe you are pregnant…" he says. "You're a child."

"Father, I'm 18."

"You are a teenager!"

I jump. He faces me with fierceness in his manner. His stare causes my heart to pound and I quiver in my seat. His look soon softens and he slowly takes a seat next to me, placing a hand a top of mine.

"I'm sorry," he says, "but now there's information going around, including leaks that the cursed one is Kira. Then you say you murdered the changed one. Nothing will happen to you considering the fact no one knows it was you, and the rules regarding cursed ones, but still you were that close to one...close to..."

"It was Lacus," I blurt out, trying to avoid another reprimand on that incident.

Hurt sweeps across his face, but he doesn't say anything. He sits up straight and clears his throat.

"Why did you put yourself in that predicament, Cagalli?"

"Because, in order to end it all—-this cursed year—-I have to sacrifice myself!" I slam my hands on the table, rattling it. I notice my father flinch. "It's the only way now. It's too late to do the other options. And the only other way, besides my sacrifice, is to have someone sacrifice their child to him. No one is going to do that! I wouldn't even dare to ask."

The air is being sucked out of me again. My eyes are wet now. Dammit! I try to hold it all in, but my body trembles to release it. It doesn't help that Father pats and rubs my shoulder. He's trying to comfort me, but it's weakening. Feeling the warm liquid slide down my cheek, I know I can no longer fight it. So I wail, and I continue to do so for a long time.

My head is buried in my arms when I eventually stop. I slowly lift my head to look up. My father brings his finger up to wipe a tear from my eye. He smiles.

"I am sorry," I croak, "but I'll do anything to get everything back to normal. That way our people can live in peace for the next fifty years."

"You know I won't allow you to do anything to harm yourself, or my future grandchild."

_Never stopped me before_, I think.

"Who provided you with this information, Cagalli?" he asks.

"An old woman. She's a descendant of the witch."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because of the records. Athrun and I did the research awhile back to see if there was anyone who lived through the cursed years. She lived through two. We digged some more and found out that she came from a long line of 'witches.' When I spoke to her, she revealed to me that she was related to the woman who plagued us."

"Cagalli, just because this woman claims all of those things doesn't make it true," he stands up. "She's telling you to kill yourself, Cagalli—-"

"I believe her. Father, I may be a lot of things, but I don't have bad judgement. She even knew I was pregnant before I did. That counts for something."

"_I _want proof," he says. "I want to talk to this woman."

* * *

Father will leave tomorrow, so I'll be alone for a couple of days. It hurts, but I guess I'll have to deal with it. I haven't spoken to Athrun since our run in at that club. I'll give him space. I can't expect him to forgive me for what I have done. Can I even forgive myself?

I plop down on my messy bed and bury my face in my huge pillow. The softness of the fabric satisfies me. It's like I'm laying on a cloud. After that delicious dinner I could sleep for the rest of the night. I feel my eyes getting heavy, but before I can escape to dream world I hear a tapping sound.

I sit up and look around my room. It's empty and I know we don't have mice. I hear it again. It happens every few seconds. It sounds like someone is knocking on my window. I go to my window, pull back the curtain and look out of it. Below, I see Athrun throwing rocks at it. Quickly I lift my window and hang out of it.

He stops immediately. Our eyes meet and we stare at each other in silence before he says:

"Can I come in?"

**Sorry it is such a short chapter, but I'll keep uploading as long as ya'll keep reading. REVIEW. SHARE. PM.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Athrun is quietly sitting on my bed. I sit up in a confused daze, forgetting that I let him in. But how long ago was that? It was past six after dinner, and that is when he came knocking on my window. But, what time is it now? Athrun turns to me.

"You're awake," he says.

"And you're still here," I spit out.

He carries a poker face, but I know the animosity in my tone must've struck a nerve because for a split second he frowns.

"I wanted to check on you—-"

"After you've been ignoring me and partying with that smut."

He sighs and turns to stand, but never does. Instead he makes his way to the middle of my bed. His body is centimeters from mine and, for once, I don't want him so close. I am about to back away when his hand lays over my stomach. He's staring down at it, intently.

"I'm sorry," he whispers to it.

I quickly stand up. I'm facing him, my face burning and my hand clenched into fists. He stares at me, puzzled.

"So now you care?" I say. "You barely paid any attention to it before, but now you care, Athrun?"

"Me? Cagalli, what about you?" He begins to stand. "When did you start to care? Was it when you were going to sacrifice it to your brother?"

"I wasn't going to sacrifice it!"

"Yes you were! Because you planned on giving yourself to Kira. What did you think was going to happen to the fetus inside of you? Did you think it would live after you were devoured? No you couldn't have, so don't talk to me about caring."

"I just wanted—-" I begin, but I pause because my abdomen feels as if it is tightening. "I just wanted to help everyone…" I'm losing the will to defend myself. My lower stomach is cramping, and it's cramping bad. Totally giving up, I slowly lay back on my bed.

Athrun has fallen quiet as well. I look at him. He's just staring at the floor. I can't focus on him right now though because the cramping pain still resides. I try to breath in and out. Maybe that will help. Yet, after a moment of that the pain is still there. Now I'm scared.

"Ah," I blurt out...repeatedly.

"What's wrong?" Athrun looks concerned.

"It hurts," I say, my hand on my belly, and for the first time I notice my bulge. It's not much, but it's there. My stomach is growing. For a moment my worry sweeps away and I am floating on clouds. Until my clouds are struck with sharp lightning and I scream.

…

It's so dark and quiet out. Not a sound...well only the light chirping of some distant crickets. The moon and a few lamp posts illuminate my house, and yard, from being swallowed into the night. It is warmer than previous evenings, but the light air sends chills through me. I guess I should have brought a jacket, but there was no time; the pain was too much, and I—-or Athrun—-didn't want to wait a minute longer.

When the pain came, Athrun swiftly swooped me up and drove to the nearest hospital. The doctor said that the baby was fine. When I heard those words I felt as if 500 pound weights were lifted from my shoulders. She told me that some pain was normal due to my changing body and the baby's growth, but that it must have escalated due to extreme stress on my behalf. I have to rest more, take it easy. Easy for her to say.

I turn around, Athrun is still by his car. He looks at me, but quickly looks at the ground. I stand and wait for him. Once he is near me I don't know what to say. I'm glad he was there for me, but I am still mad at him. Father isn't home. Should I let Athrun stay the night, or should we think things through alone?

"So...what now, Athrun?"

He looks down sheepishly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looks like an innocent child. I find it cute.

"I don't know," he says. "Maybe I should stay here in case you try to get yourself killed again."

Suddenly his cuteness vanishes.

"Maybe you should stay here," I fold my arms, "that way you don't run off with another drunken slut."

His eye twitches, and he purses his lips together. I smirk.

"Cat got your tongue, Athrun?"

"I didn't run off...look I don't wanna argue about this. The doctor wants you to take it easy, so let bygones be bygones."

"I agree, but how am I to take it easy when things keep getting out of hand. The cursed one's identity has been revealed, there's leaks on my pregnancy and nothing's gotten better…"

He moves closer to me and soon I am enveloped in his arms. My face is pressed against his chest, and his hand soothingly rubs my head.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "I know that everything has been really hard on you—-"

"But, Athrun—-"

"Look, I don't know what we'll do about Kira, but it won't be you sacrificing yourself or our child. I know you want to save him, and I do too, but I can't lose you in the process, because…"

He pulls me back some, his hands gripping my shoulder. Mines lay across his chest as we stare into each other's eyes. I'm lost into those beautiful emerald pools. I wanted to say something—-argue back. Tell him that I must do something to save my dear brother, but whenever I look into those eyes, like I am now, I get weak kneed. How pathetic.

"Because…," he continues, our heads inching closer to one another's. "I—-"

His sentence is cut short by his phone ringing. He grunts as he pulls it out of his pocket. His face frowns when he looks at the screen.

"Who is it?" I ask.

I look at the screen as well and MEER pops up in bold letters. I ease my way out of his arms and start walking towards my front door.

"Cagalli!" I feel him grab my arm. I try to pull away, but fail. "Cagalli, wait."

"Answer the phone, Athrun," I growl.

"I don't want to," he says.

I don't say a word. Why is she calling you? Is what I want to say, but I am too tired. Maybe it's best to gather my thoughts alone after all. Snatching my arm away from him, I open my door and shut it before Athrun can step inside, locking it behind me.

….

The young girl's body is severed in half and spread out on the road. A pool of blood lays beneath her corpse. Her eyes are wide open, looking out into the empty darkness. Suddenly, a clear thick substance falls onto her forehead, splatting as it makes contact with her skin. It slides down the bridge of her nose and across her slightly parted lips, leaving a wet trail as it goes.

Above her the beast pants with a watery, bloody mouth. Its fangs protruding. It wants more, but the people of this city haven't been out much. They're becoming more aware of its presence, and because of that it suffers. The growl in its core is growing. The beast must flee. Go where its nose takes it. Somewhere where that appetizing smell is strong.

…

I've been tossing pebbles at Cagalli's window for about an half hour now, but she refuses to come to it. I know she hears it. She has to hear it. She heard it before. Her light is off, so maybe she is sleep. But I want to be in there with her. Why does she have to be so damn difficult. Does she really think something is going on between me and Meer?

As if on cue, my phone rings again. And yet again it's Meer.

"What do you want?" I answer. "It's past midnight, why are you calling me?"

"_Because I figured you'd be with the little princess_," she says.

"_And if I am?_"

"_Are you at her place or yours?_"

"What does it matter, Meer," I sigh.

"_I want to see her_," her tone is like venom, and I don't trust it.

"No way," I say in an instant. "She's pregnant and she doesn't need any extra stress right now. I won't allow you to see her."

"_I just want to have a talk with her_."

"No," I say, "that's final, Meer."

Soon after I hang up. There was something about Meer's tone that I didn't like. She's up to something. I know it. And I also know she's the one who's been spreading the rumor of Cagalli's pregnancy on the internet. The truth about Kira is a toss-up; anyone could've figured that out—-Shinn did. Whatever she may want with Cagalli, I will not let them meet.

**I would like to thank my readers and reviewers. Shout out to you guys. Keep it up lol. :) Until next time...R&amp;R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"_So where are we going? The park?"_

_The two boys made their way through the busy playground; passing the occupied swings, sandbox, slide and monkey bars. The air was warm, the sun illuminating the clear sky, with a gentle breeze passing here and there. Kira looked up and smiled._

"_I'm excited for you to meet my sister," Kira said. "I've told her about you, but she doesn't know that you'll be staying over today."_

"_Is that why we're going to meet her now?"_

_Kira nodded. "Yeah, I don't want her to be too surprised. She tends to...well you'll see during your stay."_

"_I thought you said she would be at the park," the other boy said, "but we've walked through it and you haven't pointed her out."_

_Kira stopped, holding a confused expression for a moment before breaking out into laughter. His friend stared at him with a quizzical look on his face._

"_I'm sorry, Athrun," Kira said. "But I meant the skatepark."_

_Athrun held his quizzical expression, expecting to meet Kira's sister at the playground playing hopscotch or jump rope, but not at a skatepark. He wondered what she could possibly doing there. Surely she wasn't skateboarding. To him, it didn't seem fitting of the president's daughter. _

"_What would she be doing there?" Athrun asked._

_Kira raised his eyebrow._

"_Well what else would she be doing at a skatepark?"_

"_Oh...I'm sorry, but I did not expect your sister—-"_

"_It's cool," Kira started walking again. "Once you get to know her, you'll find this not so surprising. Though, my father thinks this—-stuff like skateboarding and dirt bikes—-is just a phase. But, my twin has always been a rebel of his expectations."_

_It wasn't much longer until they reached the skatepark. Athrun—-shocking to himself—-was in awe. He'd never seen such a place. It was huge. Hills on top of mountains, and valleys, of concrete stretching out for yards. There were metal railings everywhere. Some that were straight, as the ones on stair cases, and some were wavy. People of all different ages were there. Some in skating gear, and some who weren't. Either way, for a moment, Athrun wished he was amongst either one of the crowds._

_Kira stood beside him, scanning the area for his sister. Once his eyes landed on her, he grabbed Athrun by his sleeve and pulled him forward._

"_Cagalli!" Kira called._

_A short haired blonde, clad in skating gear, glided towards them on a pink skateboard. Athrun stared at this newcomer. Was this really Kira's sister? Her face was twisted into a mean expression, her hair was messy (under a helmet) and strands were sticking out every which way. The clothes she wore were baggy, covering up her figure entirely. If she wasn't so close, Athrun wouldn't have known that she was a girl._

"_Don't tell me Father wants me home already," she spat._

"_Well...yes, but only because we'll be having dinner with this nice young man," Kira flashed a grin as he pointed to Athrun. "Cagalli this is Athrun, Athrun this is Cagalli."_

_Athrun smiled and brought his hand up to wave. And for the first time, since they have arrived, Cagalli acknowledged him. Her gaze shifted to Athrun, first in a confused stare. Her eyes began to look him up and down. She took him in—-his neatly brushed hair, his yellow turtleneck, tan slacks, sweater, and his poise. Her cheeks puffed up for a moment before she let out a loud chuckle._

_Athrun stood, baffled. This girl looked at him as if he was a joke. Kira did nothing, but blink as she laughed._

"_Kira, what were you thinking when you decided to bring someone like __**him **__to a place like __**this**__?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Athrun furrowed his brows._

_Kira quickly stood between them, his hands up in defense._

"_Come on guys...Athrun, she doesn't mean anything by it." Kira looked around. "This just isn't your usual crowd."_

_Athrun looked around as well, taking in the environment once more, and soon understood what they were talking about. Cagalli smirked and without a word, skated away._

* * *

I am standing in the hallway. My back is against the cold wall, and I feel numb. Well...except for the small inkling of pain within. Moments ago, I had visited my father in his office. I came to tell him the news of Cagalli's pregnancy—-I thought it was only right—-before he would have found out about it from another source, if he hadn't already. I didn't expect my father to congratulate me, nor did I expect him to be proud. Cagalli and I are young, and with all that is going on, I was prepared to be scolded somehow for my irresponsibility. Even so, I thought he would be more supportive and understanding to the fact that I will—-hopefully—-soon be a father. Yet, what I received was nothing but coldness.

He yelled. He told me that I was irresponsible—-an irresponsible fool, as he put it. To him, I've been nothing but a delinquent ever since I have been spending more time with Cagalli: leaving school before I even really started, never being home, hardly visiting. He said if I visited home more maybe my mother wouldn't have been attacked. I "shouldn't have involved myself with these Atha kids' lives."

"You're a disappointment. Get out of my office, I don't want to see your face." Is what he said. So, here I am...outside of his office. I have been standing here for a few minutes now. I lost my mother, my best friend, my old friend and now my father is slipping away. All I have left now is Cagalli.

How could he say such things about Cagalli as if she's a problem when she had done nothing but been there for me! Throughout all of the losses and hardships that had happened these several months, she was there. It was Cagalli who remained by my side in the quest to help Kira. She was there for me when Lacus changed; she _saved_ me from Lacus. And she was by my side when I lost my mother. She was there even though pain dwelled in her heart. Instead of standing here, feeling lost and alone, I should be with her. Though things haven't been that great with us lately, I don't want to be anywhere else but beside her.

I barely talked to her since the other night, aside from a few text messages checking in on her. I know she's still mad, and I know I'm still hurt, but I want to fix that. We've been so worried about helping others that we ourselves been falling apart. I need to see her.

I reach in my pocket, pull out my phone and dial her number.

* * *

My back is against the brick wall as I look up at the clear, bright sky. It's a bit on the chilly side today, and I could go inside, considering that I have a key, but I rather meet him out here. I haven't seen him in a couple of days, and honestly I am tired of giving him the cold shoulder. It drains my soul and aches my heart not being in his presence. He had texted me that he was on his way, but that seems like it was hours ago.

I begin to pace back and forth. I let out a hefty sigh, as I continue to watch the spinning sky. There's extreme pressure on my bladder, causing me to reconsider standing out here. I am about to reach for the door knob when I hear approaching footsteps. Quickly, I turn around grin bearing, only to have my momentary sunshine dimmed by the appearance of Meer.

I can see flames in her eyes as she stares at me. Moments are passing and she says nothing, neither do I. Yet a burning is forming in my chest. _What is she doing here?_ Is all I wonder, and the longer she stays, the stronger the burn.

She laughs. "I knew I'd run into you here," she says. "Actually, I was hoping I would."

"Why would you want to see me," I say.

"To talk," she says it so nonchalantly.

"What could you possibly want to talk about, Meer?" I say. "You and I never been friends, nor have we got along, so what could you possibly want?" She opens her mouth, but I quickly cut her off. "Let me guess, does it have anything to do with Athrun? Are you upset about me and him? Actually, I want to talk to you! Why in the hell have you been spending time with _my_ boyfriend?"

Her eye twitches. "That's right," I continue, "Athrun is my—-"

"Shut the hell up!" Her voice booms.

She swiftly goes into her pocket and whips out a pistol. My body freezes. Her eyes are glued to me. The pistol is gripped in between both of her hands, aimed straight at my head.

"You want to know something? Athrun was at my home the night after the club. He was in my bed, but that is not why I'm here...you want to know something else? I know that you killed Lacus."

My body feels drained. "I...Meer," I can't conjure up anything to say. All of the guilt I've felt before comes flooding back. "I'm…"

"Save it," she says. "This is for Lacus."

That's when the booming shot rings through the air. My eyes are shut tight, but I feel nothing. There isn't pain anywhere, but in my heart. The air is silent, and I am afraid to open my eyes, but when I do I see Athrun, back turned, in front of me. He is in front of Meer, holding down her arms..

"Athrun," I am relieved to see him, but my heart thumps harder and louder when I notice blood dripping onto the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Sorry for the long wait)**

**Chapter 15:**

**ENJOY :)**

I was coming from my father's office, in Junius, when I arrived to the scene. They both had tears in their eyes; Cagalli's was the first I noticed. She was standing stiffly, but trembling. Her hands were clasped over her abdomen, and her eyes were wide with fright.

Without a second thought, I knew I had to do something. That's when I grabbed Meer's armed hands. I moved the gun so that it was pointing down to the ground, but I was too late from stopping her from pulling the trigger. The most painful sting I've ever felt surged through my arm. I looked up at Meer, stunned by the route she had taken. Her eyes were wet—-wide—-as her mouth hung open. Tears began cascading down her cheeks, but I felt no pity. Looking at her, my heart was dark. In that moment I wanted nothing but endless pain for her.

But Meer's with the authorities now, and I sit in the back of an ambulance, as the medics wrap my arm up. Cagalli is by my side, but her gaze remains on the wall. She hasn't said much of anything since we boarded. The only time she spoke was when the medics tried to make sure she, and the baby, were alright. I place my free hand on top of hers, but she yanks it away.

"Cagalli…" there's pleading in my tone. I am ashamed of how pathetic I sound.

Her eyes swiftly shift in my direction before her attention goes back to the vehicle's wall.

"How long do you plan on remaining silent?" I say.

She shifts her body in my direction. I stare at her face, and my heart cracks at the sight. Her eyes, and nose, are red and puffy, and she is pale. Her jaw is clenched tight, and she sniffles every few seconds.

"How long…" her words come out strained and her voice is raspy, "were you going to keep quiet about you and Meer?"

"Cagalli...what…" I manage to stutter.

I notice the medic looking up at us as she finishes bandaging my arm. I look at her, sharply, and she quickly walks away, sitting on the other side of the vehicle, with her colleague, her head down.

"She told me," she says, "you were with her. You spent the night with her—-in her bed—-"

"Cagalli, listen—-"

"No! I thought I could trust you," her voice is barely audible through the strained tone and hiccups she is producing. "I thought being with you would be safe. That my heart wouldn't have to endure anymore harm, but maybe I was wrong."

I grab her by the shoulder, maybe too forcefully because she flinches from the contact. I squeeze it as I glare into her eyes. Her gaze tries to escape me, but mine remain on her, turning her to continue facing me.

"Nothing happened between me and Meer," I say this with pure conviction, undoubting tone.

But my heart wavers with slight doubt because, though I have no recollection of doing anything with Meer, and I am sure she would have mentioned it if something went down, I still woke up in her bed barely dressed. Yet, I can't give Cagalli anymore suspicion. I am not prepared to lose her, especially not to something Meer claimed.

"I swear, Cagalli," I say, "whatever she told you, she must've told you out of anger. _Nothing happened_. I was hungover, yes, and she took care of me. That is all."

"You were with her—-in her room—-and you expect me to believe nothing happened?"

I shake my head yes.

"Why should I?" she says.

I don't think of anything to say, I just dip my head to seize her lips. I apply pressure due to her resisting—-her resistance doesn't stop and I don't care. I feel an urge burning in me to have this contact with her. How long has it been since we actually kissed?

I pull away, not able to fight her anymore. She looks confused, hurt and angry.

"Because, Cagalli," I say, taking a huge gulp before I continue, "because I—-"

My sentence is interrupted by the abrupt stop of the vehicle. My arm quickly wraps around Cagalli's stumbling body. After we have completely stopped, I am blinded as the doors open to the hospital's emergency entrance.

* * *

My pace isn't quick enough; I am walking as fast as I can down the hall, but President Atha's office still seems so very far away. Cagalli said she would be here, in hopes that her father returned, but she doesn't know that I am visiting. Yesterday when we left the hospital, we parted ways. I went back to my apartment and she went home. Her irritation with me didn't subside, so I decided to give her a breather. I just hope today we can continue the conversation we were having in the ambulance...and I can win her over.

Finally President Atha's door comes into view. I am about to knock, but I notice the door is slightly cracked. I can hear voices coming from within. Immediately I recognize one of the voices to be Cagalli's, but I am unsure who the other voice belongs to. It isn't the President's.

Whoever she is talking to, she doesn't sound too happy with them. She seems frustrated. Not wanting to intrude, I stand by the door, concentrating on the unknown voice. It's a male's and, as I listen closer, it sounds familiar.

"Cagalli, you mustn't speak in such a way," he says. "Especially in the class you're in."

The voice suddenly becomes familiar. I know who it is now. To be sure I peer in. My suspicion is correct and I become heated. The other person in the room is someone I fortunately haven't seen in months, someone I particularly never liked: Yuna Roma Seiran.

I first met Yuna a couple of years ago while visiting Kira here in this hallway. His demeanor overbearing, as he saw himself as a superior to me because his father is the Vice President. I ran into him a few more times after that, and with each encounter his ego seemed to increase. After that I tried to avoid his presence, but he would pop up here and there...mainly when Cagalli was around.

He was a suitor for Cagalli much to her dismay. I heard this from Kira a couple of years ago. Supposedly Yuna had presented the idea. Unlike Lacus and I, the two—-Cagalli and Yuna—-weren't officially engaged, but their parent's pushed the idea further and hoped that it would one day happen. Yuna, however, seemed to annoy Cagalli simply with his presence.

At first it didn't bother me; he was just some guy drooling over Cagalli, but after the months passed, I noticed how frustrated he made her, but she tolerated him. I think she did it for her dreams of being President...and for her father. As time went by it annoyed me as well. Seeing him breathe on her back caused my soul to burn, so at times I'd make excuses for him (or her) to leave. One time I lied—-sorta—-and said my mother wanted Cagalli over for dinner (she did, but not that night), and Yuna wasn't invited. He was offended, but she was thankful. He seemed to disappear when Cagalli and I started working together to save Kira, and for that I was grateful.

"Bite me, Yuna," Cagalli snorts.

It makes me chuckle a bit. I lean in closer as she continues to speak.

"My father should have been here by now, and yet I come here and run into you."

"You know that the President is important business," Yuna says, "...regarding your brother."

Cagalli is silent for a moment, and I imagine her readying to throw a chair, or a punch, at Yuna.

"How? I don't know—-"

"Cagalli, it isn't a secret on who the beast is anymore. Emails have been sent to political officials throughout the country. President Atha has asked for...well to put it simply, he wants everyone to let him take care of the Cursed One."

"What?"

"This is a problem, Cagalli. No one really wants to sit around and let the President handle this, especially not the military, especially knowing it's his son."

"I know that!" she shouts.

I look through the crack again. Cagalli is fuming, her face completely red. Her hands are in tight balls, as if she is struggling to contain herself from hitting him.

"Calm down, Dear," He says. I could barf. "You don't want to stress out too much in your condition," he continues in a snarky tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she speaks through gritted teeth but there's a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Your pregnancy of course," he casually says.

I find that my cue to knock, but I think against it and decide to barge in instead. When I walk in, the two stare at me with puzzled looks. Yuna's facial expression quickly changes to an annoyed one.

"Athun? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"As you can see, we were in the middle of a conversation," Yuna says.

"I can talk to my _girlfriend _anytime I like," I hiss.

Yuna raises his eyebrow to my statement. "Girlfriend?" he says. "So, you must've been the one to deflower her. Pity."

I inch towards Yuna, my hand clenched. I intend to smash in his face, but quickly Cagalli makes it in front of, holding my fist. She stares me in the eyes with an alarmed expression. I guess worried about what would have taken place if she hadn't intervened.

She turns to face Yuna. "We'll finish this conversation before the day is over," she says in a commanding voice. "Now, could you please leave my father's office."

He turns his head up and snorts before slamming the door behind him.

Cagalli looks back at me, arms folded. The look she is giving me causes chills to shoot through my body, but I try to stand still and tall.

"What are you doing here?" there's iciness in her tone. "I don't want to see you right now. I have important matters to attend to."

I ignore all of the hostility she is giving me and jump right into my reason for visiting.

"Why don't you want to see me, Cagalli?"

"You know why!"

"It's 'cause you think I did something with Meer?" there's more bass in my voice than I intended. "Why? Do you really think that I would do that to you?"

"I don't know!" her voice bounces off the walls. "The two of you have history...even if it isn't rich, it's still history. You were with her when Lacus died...partying, not me. Maybe you needed some kind of closure. Maybe because she looks like her, or maybe because you wanted to be around someone who's more fun. I know lately I haven't been a ray of sunshine...I'm pregnant, depressing, a total mess, and then there's her. The girl you used to fuck. This pretty girl, with the girliest features, who knows how to show you a good time. I don't see a reason not to have done it."

Her voice is shaky, and she doesn't look at me. My heart sinks. I don't know exactly how I ended up with Meer that night, but I am sure it was nothing. I know nothing happened because no one has been making me feel the way Cagalli makes me feel.

"I didn't do anything with her because I don't love her, I love you."

* * *

Looking around this conference room, I noticed the youngest people in here are Cagalli and I, and _Yuna_ I guess. Nothing but a whole bunch of older men, and a few women, reside in this room; all political figures. The room is wide, chairs after chairs in rows. Everyone is seated, aside from the countless cameramen. My father is one of the ones seated in the front, near the podium, along with the other mayors, and governors, of the country. I'm seated closer to the back on the other side of the room. Cagalli sits in the row behind my father's. She's still, her posture erect and her hands folded over her lap, not saying a word to anyone, though they do try to engage in conversation with her—-the press, the officials, and even cameramen. They're probably bothering her with questions about Kira and her rumored pregnancy. I can only imagine what's running through her head because she doesn't give off any indication of any emotion...she's just blank.

I haven't_ really _spoken to her since last week. After I told her how I truly felt she told me "I have to go" and hastily left the room. I'm not sure, but I think her eyes were watery at the time.

We briefly spoke on the way in here. I grabbed her by the arm and told her we need to talk. She looked me in the eyes, nodded her head and smiled. "We do, sorry though. Talk to you later," is what she said.

Looking at her, thinking about the silence she gave me after my confession...my heart cracks, and it keeps on cracking. I feel like if we don't talk after this that my heart with be nothing more than dust in the wind. I just hope that the conversation doesn't go awry.

"Attention everyone," my focus instantly goes off of Cagalli and to the podium where President Atha is standing. Behind him sits an old lady and a man. The man looks familiar, and it takes me a moment to realize who he is. He's the old lady's grandson and she must be the lady—-the one me and Cagalli were searching for. I glance over at Cagalli, she's leaning forward a bit in her seat with wide eyes.

"I've brought you all here today to announce a solution to ending this Cursed Year," the President continues. "This woman has lived a long life," he gestures to the old lady, "and it is to my understanding that she lived through these tragic times before. With thorough research, I am knowledgeable to the fact that she is a descendant of the 'witch' and has provided me with a solution, albeit a difficult one." He pauses. I know what he is about to say. I just know it. It's what Cagalli tried to do, now he's going to do it. "A sacrifice must be made...someone who is close to the cursed one. We all know it is my son who has been tainted and as his father I am the _only_ one who can do it."

**That's it for now. I know loaded. R&amp;R plzzzz.**


End file.
